Rêveur
by kjiosh
Summary: Masih banyak hal lain yang lebih buruk daripada kematian. tidak di cintai atau tidak dapat mencintai: itu lebih buruk, dan Luhan terjebak di antara keduanya. Di antara semua hal yang ada di dunia ini, Luhan paling benci untuk memilih, meskipun ia tahu, hidup adalah pilihan. Hunhan. Hunbaek. Kailu. Chanbaek. Sulay. Chenmin. Taoris. Kaisoo. EXO; yaoi.
1. Prologue

Prolog

~oOo~

Sehun menatap Kai yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Udara dingin pada malam hari membuat kedua pemuda yang lahir di tahun yang sama itu menggigil kedinginan. Midgard—nama dunia yang mereka tinggali—selalu mengalami pergantian cuaca yang ekstrim, Kai sudah terbiasa, namun Sehun tidak. Jadi, yang biasanya Sehun lakukan jika udara sedingin ini adalah bergelung di dalam selimut di kamarnya lalu tertidur. Namun malam ini Kai malah menyeretnya untuk pergi mengunjungi beberapa club yang Kai yakini sebagai tempat berkumpulnya para pemuja setan.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" Sehun bertanya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, kepalanya mendongak menatap plakat yang terpasang di atas pintu masuk yang bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang di Club Pandemonium'. Ia merasakan firasat yang buruk mengenai tempat ini, namun Kai sepertinya tidak merasakan apa-apa, karena pemuda tan itu sudah bersemangat sekali untuk memasuki tempat itu.

"Menurut catatan yang ku ambil dari ruangan Suho hyung sih iya." Kai menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya, "kalau kau bisa membawa kita masuk ke dalam dengan selamat, kita bisa menyelesaikan penyelidikan ini dengan cepat."

Angin berhembus dari sebelah kanan Sehun, ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang seorang pengendali angin tetapi ia masih merasa kedinginan. "Kalau kau membutuhkan orang yang cukup mempesona untuk menggoda penjaga pintu, kau beruntung sekali membawaku ke sini bersamamu."

Kai memutar kedua matanya dengan malas, "jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"Percaya diri itu baik." Sehun mendorong Kai agar tidak menghalangi jalannya, ia berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya ke arah penjaga yang sekarang menatap mereka dengan pandangan bertanya. "Jadi," Sehun berbasa basi. "kita pasti boleh masuk, kan?"

Penjaga itu terlihat curiga, ia menatap Kai dan Sehun secara bergantian, lalu berbicara, "apa kalian termasuk anggota club?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Apa kami terlihat seperti orang-orang eksentrik?" Sehun tertawa renyah, "kau lebih baik membiarkan kita masuk, atau kau akan mengalami malam yang buruk." Sehun lalu memasang senyum paling menyebalkan yang ia miliki.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini! Tidak ada orang asing yang diperbolehkan untuk memasuki club sekarang." Penjaga itu berkata sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "hoo, pengendali tanah rupanya."

Kai merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Sehun agar ia bisa berbisik, "lakukanlah dengan cepat, kita tidak ingin ketinggalan acara utamanya."

"Baiklah baiklah," Sehun tersenyum kepada sang penjaga, sesaat pandangan matanya berubah dari sorot mata jenaka menjadi sorot mata serius. Penjaga itu mulai merasakan hal yang tidak beres, ia melangkah mundur secara perlahan tetapi Sehun juga memajukan langkahnya. Kedua bola mata Sehun yang berwarna hitam berubah menjadi warna merah, semerah darah, ia hampir merubah warna rambutnya tetapi Kai memegang pergelangan tangannya, tanda agar ia tidak bertindak lebih jauh. Meskipun perubahan wujudnya belum sempurna, tapi nampaknya sang penjaga itu tahu Sehun akan berubah wujud menjadi apa.

"K-kau seorang—"

"Ya," Sehun menyeringai, "kau ternyata merupakan seorang penyembah setan yang taat, dan kau telah membuat sesuatu di dalam diriku ini _bergejolak_ , sudah lama aku tidak berburu seperti ini, dan kau telah berurusan dengan orang yang salah." Sehun mengakhirinya dengan nada yang serius tapi dibuat-buat, lalu ia menggeram, dan meloncat ke depan menerkam sang penjaga, meninggalkan Kai yang mendongak menatap ke langit malam, menulikan pendengarannya dari suara sang penjaga yang berteriak. Seakan-akan takut pemandangan bulan di atas akan ternoda oleh darah yang sekarang sudah terciprat kemana-mana.

.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak tahu dunia itu seperti apa.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah, dunia yang ditinggalinya saat ini, terbagi menjadi dua bagian yang menciptakan kesenjangan sosial yang besar antara kaum bawah dan kaum atas, dan nama dunia yang sekarang ia tinggali adalah Midgard. Dan ada dunia-dunia lain yang lebih mengerikan di banding dunia yang ia tinggali ini.

Exology. Begitu para bangsawan kaum atas menyebut diri mereka sendiri. Mereka memang bukan manusia biasa, mereka memiliki kekuatan, superpower yang membuat mereka merasa derajat mereka lebih tinggi dibanding kaum lainnya. Meskipun kenyataannya, di dunia ini hanya ada dua kaum yang tersisa, atau mungkin memang dari dulu hanya ada dua kaum saja. Darah para Exology berwarna emas, yang di sebut _ichor—_ darah para dewa. Sementara darah kaum bawah, berwarna merah, sama seperti Luhan.

Orang tua Luhan sudah lama tiada, meninggal karena kecelakaan kereta ketika hendak mengunjungi nenek Luhan di bagian utara Midgard. Seluruh penumpang tewas, tidak ada yang selamat. Luhan yang saat itu berumur 15 tahun terpaksa harus banting tulang sendiri untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Luhan menatap langit yang sekarang berwarna abu-abu, menandakan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Namun sepertinya para Exology tidak akan membiarkan hujan turun hari ini. Hari ini, bertepatan dengan tanggal 1 July, adalah hari perayaan bagi mereka semua untuk merayakan pesta tahunan di Midgard. Ini adalah satu hari dimana tidak ada kesenjangan sosial yang begitu mencolok antara kaum darah emas dan kaum darah merah. Mereka semua akan berkumpul di lapangan istana kerajaan yang luas sambil menyantap hidangan dan berdansa. Namun tetap saja, tidak ada seorang Exology yang akan mengajak seseorang berdarah merah untuk berdansa, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Terlalu bersemangat?"

Jaehyo, teman seperjuangan Luhan yang tinggal tepat di sebelah kamar flat Luhan. Jaehyo bekerja sebagai pelayan di salah satu restoran milik seorang Exology yang cukup ramah bernama Woo Jiho.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, huh?" Luhan mengernyit ketika melihat Jaehyo menaik turunkan alisnya, tanda ia sedang menggoda Luhan.

Jaehyo mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah, mungkin setiap tahun pada acara 1 July kau selalu bertemu dengan pemuda itu, siapa namanya? Oh, aku lupa bahwa kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya."

Muka Luhan memerah padam, apa yang dikatakan Jaehyo memang benar. Ia selalu bersemangat ketika menyambut tanggal 1 July karena sesosok pemuda misterius yang selalu tersenyum kepadanya. Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai pemuda itu karena mereka hanya bertemu tiap tanggal 1 July saja, membuat Luhan berpikir jika pemuda itu adalah seorang Exology. Namun, karena paras kelewat rupawan pemuda itulah yang membuat Luhan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Kejadian ini dimulai kira-kira 5 tahun lalu, ketika itu Luhan sedang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas ke tengah-tengah kolam dan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian bagi semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Karena malu, ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri ke tempat sepi dan malah bertemu dengan sesosok pemuda berpakaian serba putih tersenyum kepadanya. Dan sejak saat itu, Luhan selalu mendatangi tempat itu hanya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda misterius itu, namun ia tidak dapat menemukan pemuda itu dimanapun. Sampai akhirnya setahun kemudian, ia kembali bertemu pemuda itu di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang berdesak-desakkan untuk menyaksikan perayaan 1 July sekaligus pengangkatan Pangeran muda mereka yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya." Perkataan Jaehyo sontak membuat Luhan menoleh dan melototi sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali." Luhan berkata dengan murung di akhir kalimat.

Jaehyo merangkul Luhan sambil menyeret lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk mendekati gerbang istana, "tapi ia selalu tersenyum kepadamu. Bukankah hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadanya?"

Luhan memutar matanya, "bisa saja ia tersenyum kepadaku hanya untuk bersikap ramah kepada semua orang."

"Terus saja mengelak, Lu. Aku tahu hatimu berkata kebalikannya."

Luhan lebih memilih untuk menulikan telinganya daripada mendengar ocehan tidak jelas Jaehyo. Kedua sahabat itu berhasil melewati pagar istana yang besar dan megah, penjaga istana berderet di sisi kanan dan kiri pagar, menatap tajam ke arah kerumunan orang yang memasuki istana. Luhan dapat melihat beberapa perempuan Exology berpakaian serba mewah, tentu saja untuk memikat hati sang Pangeran muda. Sang Pangeran tahun ini sudah berumur 23 tahun, artinya ia sudah legal untuk mencari pasangan hidup dan menikah. Jaehyo saja bahkan berdandan untuk menghadiri acara ini dengan alasan _siapa tahu Pangeran nanti akan melirikku_. Berkebalikan dengan Luhan, ia bahkan tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan sang Pangeran.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tertarik kepada Pangeran Junmyeon karena kau sudah memiliki pangeranmu sendiri." Jaehyo berkata kepadanya tadi pagi.

"Aku berpikir realistis. Mana mungkin orang sepertiku akan di lirik oleh Pangeran Junmyeon? Kaum Exology saja belum tentu di lirik, apa lagi aku yang berdarah merah seperti ini?" Luhan berkata dengan jengkel sambil memperhatikan Jaehyo yang sibuk memilah-milih pakaian di lemarinya.

Pangeran Junmyeon adalah sesosok pangeran yang memiliki senyuman seperti malaikat. Ia seorang pengendali air, yang membuatnya memiliki pembawaan yang tenang. Luhan sering melihatnya di acara-acara formal pemerintah, menyampaikan pidato atau turun langsung menemui para kaum darah merah. Untuk ukuran seseorang yang lahir dengan darah emas, Junmyeon termasuk Exology yang ramah.

Luhan merasa Jaehyo menarik-narik lengan bajunya dengan tidak sabar, "Lu, aku pergi ke sebelah sana dulu, ya. Aku tadi melihat Taeil dan Jihoon sedang bersamaan." Sebelum mendapat jawaban dari Luhan, Jaehyo sudah berlari duluan menuju kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

"Selalu saja meninggalkan orang lain seenaknya." Luhan menggerutu kesal, tidak ingin moodnya bertambah buruk, Luhan segera berjalan menuju tempat dimana makanan diletakkan. Makanan biasanya membawa dampak yang positif bagi Luhan, ia melihat deretan hidangan yang tersedia dan matanya berhenti di satu piring yang menyajikan sashimi.

Luhan sudah bersiap-siap mengambil sepotong sashimi yang tersisa sebelum akhirnya ada tangan lain yang bergerak mendahului tangannya untuk mengambil sashimi. Luhan sudah akan berteriak kesal namun sosok yang mengambil makanan kesukaannya itu berucap dengan santai, "siapa cepat dia yang dapat."

Ternyata orang yang mengambil sashiminya adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam gelap, sama gelapnya dengan malam. Ia jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Luhan, wajahnya penuh arogansi dan senyumannya terlihat menyebalkan. Harus Luhan akui bahwa pemuda ini bahkan lebih tampan daripada pangeran misteriusnya, kulit putihnya yang halus, rahangnya yang tegas, dan sorot mata yang tajam. Ia nampak seperti tokoh utama pria yang Luhan baca di novel-novel kesayangannya, namun ia tidak pernah membayangkan salah satu dari mereka tersenyum menyebalkan kepadanya setelah sebelumnya mengambil satu-satunya sashimi yang tersisa.

"Hmm…" pemuda itu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menilai dari atas ke bawah, "kau berasal dari klan apa?"

"Apa?" Luhan baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu pasti mengiranya adalah seorang Exology hingga menanyakan dari klan mana Luhan berasal. "Kau salah besar, aku bukan bagian dari kaummu."

Sesaat, pemuda itu terlihat terkejut dengan jawaban Luhan, namun ia segera menyembunyikan ekspresinya itu dan digantikan dengan eskpresi datar di wajahnya. "Jadi kau seorang darah merah."

"Ya." Luhan merasa tersinggung, pemuda di hadapannya ini terlalu menyebalkan. "Apa kau memiliki masalah dengan itu?"

"Tidak." Pemuda itu menatap Luhan dengan tajam, "aku hanya heran, orang serupawan dirimu ternyata bukan Exology."

"Jadi maksudmu, kaumku tidak rupawan, begitu?"

Pemuda itu tertawa terbahak, entah apa yang di anggapnya lucu, Luhan tidak mengerti. Namun, pemuda itu jelas-jelas sudah mengolok-olok kaum Luhan tepat di depan hidungnya sendiri, dan Luhan tidak akan membiarkan pemuda kurang ajar ini lolos begitu saja.

Namun sedetik kemudian, ekspresi pemuda itu berubah kembali menjadi serius. "Katakan kepadaku, apa kau pernah berdarah?" Ia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu, sesuatu dalam nada pertanyaan pemuda itu telah membuatnya resah. "Tidak."

Pemuda itu tersenyum miring kepadanya sebelum mencondongkan tubuh tegapnya ke arah Luhan, dan berbisik di telinga lelaki itu. "Kau harus mencobanya sekali, siapa yang tahu kalau kau ternyata memiliki darah emas?" dan setelah mengatakan itu, ia berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Luhan! Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang telah kami temukan!" Suara Jaehyo menyapa indera pendengarannya, menyadarkan Luhan. Namun, melihat ekspresi Luhan yang muram, Jaehyo jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteriak-teriak heboh di depan sahabatnya itu. Sebagai gantinya ia hanya bertanya, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Luhan tersenyum getir, "ayo kita pergi dari sini."

~oOo~

Ini ff kedua aku, daaannnnnn hancur-_- iya aku tau hancur banget, iseng aja di posting siapa tau ada yang minat hehehe ini mau aku buat berchapter, terinspirasi dari authors kesukaan aku Cassie Clare, Rick Riordan, dan Kiera Cass, makanya banyak istilah2 yang ada di novel mereka aku masukin di sini, hasilnya campur aduk-_- tapiiiiii makasih buat yang udah review, follow atau berminat sama FF abal ini, luv luvvvv 3


	2. Fall

Chapter 1: Fall

 _Jatuh itu mudah ke neraka, siang dan malam gerbangnya tetap terbuka._

~oOo~

"Kau akan datang ke pesta dansa malam ini?"

Luhan menatap semangkuk es krim vanila di hadapannya dengan tidak bersemangat, padahal Jaehyo baru saja membelikannya es krim kesukaan Luhan dan pemuda itu tidak bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat mood Luhan menjadi jelek seperti ini. Namun sepertinya Luhan belum bisa membalas kebaikan Jaehyo sekarang.

"Aku—entahlah, aku hanya sedang merasa tidak enak badan." Jawab Luhan seadanya. _Bohong_ , benaknya berkata, _siapa yang tahu kalau kau ternyata memiliki darah emas_ , ucapan pemuda menyebalkan tadi terus terulang di kepalanya sampai membuatnya penat. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari kalimat itu, namun Luhan tidak tahu apa dan mengapa, ia yakin seyakin yakinnya bahwa ia memiliki darah merah meskipun ia tidak pernah melihat darahnya sendiri.

"Padahal biasanya kau yang paling semangat menyambut pesta dansa," Jaehyo berkata sambil menyendok es krim ke mulutnya. "Siapa tahu di pesta dansa malam ini kau bisa bertemu dengan pangeran misteriusmu dan mengajaknya berdansa."

Mendengar ucapan Jaehyo, Luhan jadi teringat bahwa sedari tadi ia belum bertemu dengan pangeran misteriusnya itu. Ia malah bertemu dengan sesosok pemuda menyebalkan yang membuatnya pusing. Luhan melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, itu artinya sebentar lagi pesta dansa akan di mulai. Posisi Luhan dan Jaehyo yang sekarang sedang duduk-duduk di kedai es krim terdekat dengan gerbang istana membuat mereka bisa melihat banyak orang—terutama para Exology—yang mulai mendatangi istana dengan pakaian formal. Luhan dan Jaehyo sendiri sudah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan setelan formal, meskipun Jaehyo nampaknya lebih tertarik untuk pergi ke club daripada pesta dansa seperti Luhan.

"Sepertinya aku akan menghadiri pesta dansa."

"Bagus." Jaehyo tersenyum puas, "ingin melakukan apa selama beberapa menit kedepan nanti?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, "entahlah, mungkin hanya berkeliling tempat ini sampai bosan."

"Kau harus tahu bagaimana cara bersenang-senang, Lu." Jaehyo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "jangan menjadi orang yang membosankan."

"Wow, terima kasih atas pujiannya, Tuan Ahn Jaehyo yang tahu bagaimana cara bersenang-senang." Ujar Luhan jengkel, Jaehyo hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kekanakan sahabatnya itu.

Luhan sebenarnya menyukai pesta dansa, entah kenapa. Tidak seperti kaum darah merah lainnya yang tidak menyukai acara-acara mewah seperti pesta dansa, Luhan sangat antusias jika sudah berhubungan dengan pesta dansa. Ia menyukai apa saja yang menjadi bagian dari pesta dansa; alunan musiknya, gerakan orang-orang yang berdansa secara bersamaan terlihat indah di mata Luhan. Meskipun ia tidak pernah berdansa—karena ia tidak bisa berdansa, kaum darah merah tidak ada yang bisa berdansa—ia hanya duduk di pinggiran sambil menatap kerumunan orang berdansa dengan binar semangat.

"Hey jangan begitu, aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu karena pesta dansa juga termasuk cara bersenang-senang." Jaehyo berujar pelan, "kau hanya butuh bersenang-senang dengan cara bagaimana seharusnya kaum darah merah bersenang-senang."

Luhan mengernyit, "jangan bilang kau mau membawaku ke club itu."

Jaehyo membuang mangkuk es krim kertasnya ke tong sampah terdekat dengan cara melemparnya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi kepada Luhan, "hanya sebentar tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Tidak." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas, "Tidak sama sekali tidak."

"Kau bahkan baru sekali mampir ke club itu." Jaehyo protes.

"Pengalaman pertama yang mengerikan, yeah." Luhan memutar matanya ketika mengingat betapa memalukannya ketika ia pertama kali masuk ke club. Pada saat itu, Luhan sama sekali belum pernah mencicipi alkohol, ketika di suguhi sebotol gin oleh teman-temannya Luhan tidak bisa menolak. Dan pada tegukkan ke 3, Luhan sudah membuat seisi club heboh karena ia muntah kemana-mana.

Jaehyo tetap tidak mau menyerah, "buat apa kau mendatangi pesta dansa padahal kau sendiri tidak bisa berdansa, huh?"

Skak mat.

Luhan menegakkan duduknya, "kau tidak tahu saja letak estetika pesta dansa."

Jaehyo menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'dasar sok puitis' kepada Luhan, namun perhatian Luhan sudah di alihkan oleh seseorang yang sekarang sedang berdiri hanya beberapa meter dari tempat mereka duduk. Orang itu memakai setelan putih yang sangat elegan sehingga menonjolkan warna biru tua rambutnya. Ia terlihat sedang tertawa dengan beberapa teman disekitarnya, sambil berjalan menuju istana untuk bersiap menghadiri pesta dansa. Ketika melihat senyumannya, Luhan tertegun, itu pangeran misteriusnya.

"Jaehyo," Luhan memanggil sahabatnya itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok pangeran misteriusnya, "aku rasa aku akan menghadiri pesta dansa lebih cepat."

"Gerbang baru saja di buka, kau biasanya datang ketika acara sudah dimulai." Jaehyo mengerutkan dahinya, heran.

Luhan buru-buru membersihkan sisa-sisa es krim dan membuang mangkuk kertasnya ke tong sampah, ia menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya, lalu menunduk menatap Jaehyo yang masih duduk kebingungan. "Ada seseorang yang ingin aku lihat."

Jaehyo tersenyum jahil, "jangan bilang itu pangeran misteriusmu."

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti kepada Jaehyo lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang istana yang sudah terbuka lebar.

~oOo~

Istana Midgard memiliki sebuah ballroom yang nampaknya bisa menampung seluruh kaum Exology dan kaum darah merah secara bersaamaan. Dindingnya terbuat dari pualam yang bersinar, langit-langitnya terbuat dari kaca sehingga Luhan bisa melihat berjuta-juta bintang menghiasi langit malam, pilar-pilar berdiri dengan kokohnya di bagian kanan dan kiri ruangan itu; para tamu kebanyakan bersandar di pilar-pilar itu sambil berbincang dengan satu sama lain. Makanan dan minuman berjejer di bufet yang mengelilingi ruangan besar itu, para pelayan—yang semuanya berdarah merah—berlalu lalang menawarkan segelas sampanye kepada setiap pengunjung yang hadir. Luhan sebenarnya agak segan ketika ditawari minuman oleh salah satu dari kaumnya, namun ia tidak bisa mengelak kalau sampanye di istana ini sangat lezat.

Setelah puas mengagumi ballroom istana, Luhan memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekaligus mencari-cari sosok pangeran misteriusnya. Ia juga mendengar desas-desus bahwa Pangeran Junmyeon akan melakukan dansa pertamanya malam ini, itu menjelaskan mengapa banyak dari mereka yang mengenakan pakaian serba mewah dan elegan, tidak hanya perempuan tetapi para lelaki juga berdandan demikian. Menyadari hal itu, sontak Luhan memandangi dirinya sendiri, ia hanya mengenakan pakaian terbaik yang ia miliki untuk menghadiri pesta dansa ini, tidak ada yang spesial.

"Ugh, lagipula aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi pasangan dansa Pangeran." Luhan bergumam pelan.

"Kalau kau bicara seperti itu, kau akan berakhir menjadi pasangan dansa sang Pangeran." Suara seseorang yang asing menyapa indera pendengaran Luhan, ia berbalik dan nafasnya tercekat ketika menemukan pangeran misteriusnya sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Aku sering melihatmu menghadiri pesta dansa tapi kau tidak pernah berdansa." Ia melanjutkan, "kau berasal dari klan apa?"

 _Pertanyaan itu lagi_ , Luhan berpikir sebal, pangeran misteriusnya malah mengingatkan Luhan kepada pemuda arogan yang ia jumpai tadi siang. Namun nampaknya Luhan tidak tersinggung sama sekali dengan pertanyaan pangeran misteriusnya.

"Aku bukan berasal dari kaum Exology." Luhan berkata pelan.

Pangeran misteriusnya itu mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya dengan pemuda arogan tadi, namun ia tidak segera menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Maafkan aku. Aku kira kau seorang Exology." Ia terdengar menyesal.

Luhan tersenyum kecut, "kau bukan orang pertama yang berpikir seperti itu."

"Aku bukan yang pertama? Kalau begitu kau memang terlalu rupawan hingga banyak yang mengira kau seorang Exology." Pipi Luhan memerah mendengarnya, meskipun perkataan pangeran misteriusnya itu hampir sama seperti yang dikatakan pemuda arogan tadi. "Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Jongin, tapi semua orang memanggilku Kai, kau juga boleh memanggilku begitu." Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan.

Luhan sedikit salah tingkah ketika menyambut uluran tangan Kai lalu menjabatnya, "Namaku Luhan."

Kai mengangkat alisnya, "hanya Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "hanya Luhan."

Sebelum Kai bisa membalasnya, tiba-tiba ruangan dipenuhi dengan suara tepuk tangan yang menggema. Luhan dan Kai membalikkan badan mereka dan menemukan keluarga kerajaan sudah berdiri dengan manisnya di podium. Sang Raja dan Ratu nampak sedang tersenyum ramah sementara Pangeran Junmyeon hanya tersenyum gugup. Para perempuan dan lelaki banyak yang berebut untuk mendapatkan tempat berdiri di depan podium Pangeran Junmyeon. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli.

"Kau lihat Pangeran Junmyeon?" Kai berkata sambil menunjuk sang pangeran dengan dagunya, jarak Kai dan Luhan sangat rapat sekarang hingga Luhan dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kai menjalar ke tubuhnya, membuat pipinya merona merah, "ia masih terlalu muda bukan, untuk memimpin negri ini?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan di dalam suaranya, "ia masih terlihat canggung jika berhadapan dengan rakyat secara langsung, meskipun pidatonya di televisi mengagumkan."

"Namun langkahnya dalam bernegosiasi dengan para Helian lebih baik daripada ayahnya." Kai menambahkan, ia berbalik untuk menatap Luhan, "tidak ada raja yang pernah berhasil melakukan negosiasi dengan para pemberontak selain Pangeran Junmyeon."

Pemberontak adalah kaum yang menjadi musuh bersama dari kaum Exology dan kaum darah merah. Mereka melakukan hal-hal aneh yang bertentangan dengan hukum alam kaum Exology dan norma kaum darah merah, seperti mengadakan perjanjian dengan iblis atau bahkan berusaha menciptakan portal untuk memasuki Muspellheim—alam para iblis. Vampire, Werewolve, Warlock (Penyihir), dan Fée (Peri) adalah hasil dari para pemberontak yang telah mengadakan perjanjian ataupun berhubungan dengan iblis.

Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu mereka sudah di usir dari Midgard dan sekarang mendiami alam mereka sendiri yang dinamai Helheim dan menyebut kaum mereka sendiri dengan nama Helian. Raja mereka adalah seorang warlock yang merupakan keturunan langsung dari salah satu Seven Princes of Hell itu sendiri. Banyaknya perang yang terjadi di antara kaum Exology dan Helian menyebabkan banyak Helian yang malah memihak Exology, namun tak sedikit juga kaum Exology yang memihak Helian sekarang.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kaum Helian sudah jarang menyerang Midgard," Luhan menoleh kepada Kai, "Kau tahu mengapa?"

"Raja Siwon dan Raja Helian sudah menyepakati gencatan senjata untuk sekarang ini, itu juga berkat campur tangan Pangeran Junmyeon." Kai mengangguk seakan-akan menyetujui perkataannya sendiri.

"Mungkin Raja Helian takut dengan air, yah kau tahu, berhubung Pangeran Junmyeon yang bertingkah sebagai penengah." Luhan bergurau.

Kai terbahak mendengarnya, "aku tak bisa membayangkan putra Pangeran Neraka, sang penguasa neraka, takut kepada air." Ia terdiam sebentar, seakan-akan menyadari sesuatu, "tentu saja putra Pangeran Neraka takut air, dia kan api."

Kedua pemuda itu saling berpandangan lalu akhirnya tertawa bersama, tanpa mengindahkan Raja Siwon yang sedang berpidato di podium. Diam-diam Luhan mengagumi ketampanan Kai yang berlipat ganda ketika pemuda itu tertawa, ia menghapus air matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa lalu menghadap Kai, "kekuatanmu apa?"

Kai menyeringai, "I'm the one who controls the space.'"

"Teleport? Wow, kekuatanmu sangat berguna sekali jika di pagi hari." Luhan menganga.

"Agar tidak terlambat bekerja? Ya, kekuatan ini sangat membantu." Kai tersenyum, "kau pasti sering terlambat bekerja di pagi hari." Ia menambahkan dengan jahil.

"Aku tidak—" sebelum Luhan sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba mereka di kagetkan dengan bunyi dentuman keras. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan melihat pintu masuk ballroom sudah hancur, menyisakan kepingan-kepingan pualam yang tersebar di sekitarnya. Debu berterbangan menutupi pandangan Luhan sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat siapa pelakunya. Namun, orang-orang disekitar mereka mulai berhamburan untuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing setelah terdengar suara geraman entah darimana.

"Luhan, ayo!" ia bisa merasakan Kai menarik lengannya untuk pergi menjauh, "akan ku bawa kau teleport ke tempat yang lebih aman."

"Kau bilang sekarang sedang ada gencatan senjata!" Luhan protes, namun sebongkah batu terbang melewati atas kepala mereka dan mendarat di tengah-tengah ballroom. Luhan menoleh untuk melihat Raja Siwon sedang berusaha untuk turun dari podium, sementara Ratu Sooyoung sedang membuat dinding perisai di sekeliling suaminya itu, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan keberadaan Pangeran Junmyeon.

"Ini bukan serangan dari Helheim ataupun Muspellheim." Kai berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya ketika pasir dan kerikil mulai berjatuhan dari langit-langit ballrom. "Sesuatu yang lain menyerang kita! Kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya."

"Tidak—tunggu, temanku masih ada di sana. Jaehyo!" Luhan berteriak memanggil nama Jaehyo meskipun ia tidak melihat sosok sahabatnya itu sama sekali.

Kai terlihat resah, "tidak ada waktu lagi untuk selamat, Lu. Ayo kita pergi!" Kai mendorong Luhan untuk menghindari dari bongkahan batu yang melayang ke arah mereka, namun seorang raksasa es menghalangi mereka, Luhan berteriak, Kai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jasnya yang terlihat seperti pedang. Lalu pemuda itu melompat ke atas batu dan menerjang raksasa es itu, dengan satu tebasan hebat, raksasa es itu tumbang. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat bagaimana cara raksasa es mati, tubuh yang awalnya berkulit biru cerah itu sekarang membeku dan berubah menjadi bongkahan es besar yang nampaknya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk meleleh. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan ada beberapa bangkai raksasa es lainnya yang tergeletak, menyebabkan suhu di ruangan itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Suara dentuman lain terdengar ketika Luhan melihat ke arah jendela-jendela yang pecah, seakan-akan ada bola bowling besar yang menggelinding dan menabrak tembok-tembok ballroom. Luhan tidak bisa bergerak di tempatnya, telinganya seakan-akan tuli, ia tidak dapat mendengar suara Kai yang berteriak memanggil namanya atau suara-suara lain di sekitarnya. Matanya terfokus dengan adegan beberapa kaum Exology mengerahkan kekuatan mereka untuk memerangi sesuatu yang tidak bisa Luhan lihat karena tertutup debu.

Kai menarik tangan Luhan untuk menjauh dari pintu masuk, Luhan bisa melihat pedang Kai berkilauan memantulkan cahaya ke segala arah, namun tiba-tiba seorang raksasa es menghadang jalur mereka lagi, Kai terpaksa harus menarik Luhan bersembunyi di balik salah satu pilar di dekat mereka. Mereka masih berpegangan ketika Kai memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu, dari jarak sedekat ini Luhan bisa melihat tekstur wajah Kai yang tegas, kulit tan nya yang sekarang basah oleh keringat, rambut biru gelapnya yang sekarang acak-acakan, dan itu semua tidak mengurangi ketampanannya sedikitpun, dan Luhan merutuki jantungnya sendiri yang masih sempat-sempatnya berdetak tak karuan di kondisi genting seperti sekarang.

Luhan juga bisa melihat mulut Kai yang bergumam, tangan Kai memegang erat pedangnya, ia nampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di pikirannya—atau mungkin memanggil seseorang—karena Luhan dapat menangkap sebuah nama keluar dari bibir Kai, yang terdengar seperti rintihan, " _Sehun._ "

Untuk beberapa saat, Luhan terdiam.

Luhan membelakkan matanya ketika ia melihat sebuah bongkahan pualam besar terbang menuju Kai yang ada di bawahnya, namun suaranya tidak mau keluar, ia tidak bisa memperingatkan Kai. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa tubuhnya seperti di siram oleh adrenalin yang luar biasa banyak, sesuatu yang asing terkumpul di pusat tubuhnya, pikirannya menjadi fokus, detak jantungnya berirama, jari-jarinya seakan-akan dialiri oleh aliran kekuatan baru yang selama ini terpendam jauh di dasar tubuhnya, dan sekarang ia merasa bebas dan lepas. Tanpa sadar Luhan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah batu itu dan dengan sendirinya batu itu berhenti, tepat satu senti di atas kepala Kai.

"Luhan?" itu suara Kai, ia telah membuka matanya dan sekarang Kai sedang menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kaget luar biasa, "apa—apa yang terjadi?"

Seluruh tubuh Luhan gemetar, tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menahan batu itu bergetar lebih hebat dibanding bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Kai segera menyingkir dari bawah batu itu, berjaga-jaga jika Luhan kehilangan kekuatannya dan batu itu pada akhirnya akan menimpa ia juga. Kai memegang kedua bahu Luhan dan mengguncangkannya sambil meneriaki nama pemuda itu, dan pada saat itu juga Luhan menjatuhkan tangannya dan batu itu jatuh di belakang Kai, menimbulkan suara yang tidak kecil. Orang lain nampaknya tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua karena terlalu sibuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri atau menggunakan kekuatan masing-masing untuk melawan entah siapa.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau memiliki kekuatan seperti itu?" Kai bertanya dengan napas pendek-pendek, "k-kau yakin bukan bagian dari Exology kan?"

Sebuah geraman membuat Luhan dan Kai menoleh, seorang raksasa es menyerbu masuk ke dalam ballroom dan membekukan apapun yang ia lewati, dan sekarang sedang menuju ke arah mereka berdua dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa ada persetujuan dari Luhan, Kai segera menggandeng lengan Luhan dan membawanya berteleportasi pergi dari ballroom yang sekarang sudah menjadi medan perang.

~oOo~

Kai ternyata membawa mereka ke sebuah taman.

"Ini taman di rumahku, aku sering ke sini jika sedang butuh waktu sendiri. Maaf jika ini membuatmu tidak nyaman, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan tempat lain selain taman ini." Kai terlihat malu, ia meletakkan pedangnya di kursi taman yang terdekat.

Luhan—masih dalam kondisi syok—hanya mampu berkata "tidak apa-apa." Dengan pelan. Mereka duduk di kursi taman yang menghadap pancuran yang di bawahnya terdapat kolam ikan kecil. Suasana taman ini redup dan tenang, yang terdengar hanya hembusan nafas keduanya dan suara gemercik air mancur.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai, ada nada khawatir di dalam suaranya, pemuda itu terlihat kacau, rambut biru tuanya turun menutupi dahinya dan banyak noda debu di pakaian putihnya. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak terlihat sekacau Luhan.

"A-aku tidak—aku tidak tahu—bagaimana—" Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menunduk memperhatikan kedua tangannya. Bagaimana mungkin kedua tangan ini bisa mengeluarkan seperti tadi? Ia bahkan tidak memiliki darah Exology sedikitpun.

 _Siapa yang tahu kalau kau ternyata mempunyai darah emas?_

Luhan termenung ketika mengingat perkataan pemuda arogan tadi.

 _Katakan padaku, apa kau pernah berdarah?_

Tidak.

Luhan tiba-tiba saja berdiri sehingga membuat Kai kaget, mata pemuda rusa itu mencari-cari benda apa yang cukup tajam untuk membuat ia berdarah. Matanya tertuju pada bunga mawar merah yang tumbuh di dekat air mancur taman rumah Kai, ia segera bergegas menuju mawar itu tanpa mendengar teriakan Kai, lalu menusukkan jarinya ke duri salah satu mawar merah yang ada di sana. Luhan menunggu sambil menahan nafas.

Ichor.

Darah emas itu mulai menetes dari jari telunjuk Luhan yang bergetar hebat. Rasanya sangat sulit bagi Luhan untuk bernafas, pandangannya mulai buram karena air mata. Terlalu banyak pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang terlintas di kepalanya sehingga membuatnya pusing dan sedikit terhuyung, beruntung Kai segera menangkapnya. Pemuda itu juga tak kalah kagetnya dengan Luhan ketika ia melihat jari Luhan meneteskan ichor.

"K-kau seorang Exology?" Kai bertanya kepada Luhan dengan nada seakan-akan Luhan telah menyembunyikan rahasia bahwa selama ini ia adalah seorag Exology. "Dan selama ini kau hidup tanpa mengetahui bahwa kau memiliki darah ichor."

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam sambil memperhatikan darah yang terus keluar dari tangannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan isakan. Ia merasa bahwa dunia telah mengkhianatinya, hatinya remuk, ini bahkan lebih menyedihkan ketimbang hari dimana jasad kedua orang tuanya ditemukan di antara serpihan kereta yang hancur. Ia tumbuh besar tanpa mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan, apakah kedua orang tuanya tahu akan hal ini? Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Apakah kedua orang tuanya bahkan bukan orang tua kandungnya?

"Sebaiknya kau ku bawa ke dalam." Kai memapah Luhan agar ia bisa berdiri tegak lagi, "kau baik-baik saja? Sanggup berjalan?"

"Entahlah—aku merasa pusing." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Luhan segera kehilangan kesadarannya. Hal yang terakhir ia ingat adalah, bintang jatuh yang melintasi gelapnya langit malam, dan suara-suara teriakan dari kejauhan.

~oOo~

"Baek, aku harus pergi ke pesta dansa itu untuk menyusul Kai." Sehun mendesah sambil melirik seorang pemuda di hadapannya yang sedang tertunduk. "Ia membutuhkanku."

"T-tapi Sehun, aku merasakan ada yang salah dengan pesta itu." Pemuda yang bernama Baekhyun itu menggenggam pergelangan Sehun dengan erat, seakan-akan tidak mau melepaskan Sehun meskipun ada badai menghantam mereka.

Udara malam kali ini lebih dingin di banding biasanya, Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya uring-uringan sambil bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas, Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya menangkap beberapa kata dari mulut Chanyeol seperti 'raksasa es' 'dingin' dan 'portal'. Chanyeol baru tersadar dari uring-uringannya ketika Sehun membangunkannya secara paksa untuk menyiapkan kendaraan untuk pergi ke pesta dansa menyusul Kai. Melihat Chanyeol yang gelisah dan Sehun yang khawatir, membuat perasaan Baekhyun semakin buruk.

"Perasaanmu tidak selalu benar Baek." Sehun berujar dingin, namun tatapannya melembut ketika ia melihat wajah memohon Baekhyun. "Lagipula jika perasaanmu benar, ada yang salah dengan pesta itu, toh itu artinya kematianku akan di permudah."

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu." Baekhyun menjerit, "kau tidak akan mati, Sehun. Kau akan hidup. Di sini. Bersamaku." Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Baekhyun, hati Sehun terasa berat ketika melihat kedua mata indah itu meneteskan air matanya.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa berbisik kepada Baekhyun, "aku mungkin akan hidup, tapi bukan bersamamu." Ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum masam, "tidak selama kau masih terikat dengan—"

"Sehun!" sebuah suara berat terdengar dari kejauhan, Sehun dan Baekhyun menoleh untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol sedang berlari sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka. "Kendaraanmu sudah siap untuk mengantarmu ke istana."

Sehun menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang. Ia meraba pergelangan tangannya dimana _rune_ parabatai yang mengikatnya dengan Kai berada. Sejak tadi ia sudah merasa resah, Kai berkata ia akan menghadiri pesta dansa lebih awal bersama beberapa kawan lamanya, meninggalkan Sehun yang mengizinkannya namun ragu. Lalu 5 menit yang lalu, Sehun merasa Kai _memanggilnya_ —sesuatu telah terjadi—dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sehun segera bergegas untuk menghadiri pesta dansa dan menyusul parabatainya itu.

Sehun menoleh lagi kepada Baekhyun, "jaga dirimu baik-baik." Namun sebelum ia berbalik untuk berjalan menuju Chanyeol, tangannya di tahan lagi oleh Baekhyun. Sehun dapat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar, ia tahu pemuda mungil di hadapannya ini serapuh kaca, namun Sehun merasa ingin memecahkan kaca itu, entah mengapa. "Setidaknya berjanjilah kepadaku agar kau kembali dengan selamat," Baekhyun terisak, "berjanjilah, Hun."

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebelum ia beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang jatuh terduduk sambil menangis di halaman rumah mereka.

.

prepare yourself because it's gonna be a looooong story... anyway thanks for the reviews luv luv~

p.s: romancenya masih dikit bgt huhu


	3. Truth

Chapter 2: Truth

 _History is written by the winners_ —Napoleon Bonaparte

~oOo~

 _Di dalam mimpinya, Luhan berjumpa dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai. Mereka mengenakan pakaian formal yang pernah mereka kenakan di hari pernikahan mereka. Ayah dan ibunya tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju kearahnya, bergandengan tangan. Pancaran sinar mata mereka memperlihatkan rasa bangga yang berlebih, Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa kedua orang tuanya terlihat sangat bahagia seperti ini._

 _"Luhan," ibunya berkata dengan lembut, betapa Luhan sangat merindukan suara ibunya itu. "Ingatlah, semua yang kami lakukan adalah demi keselamatanmu sendiri."_

 _Di sebelah ibunya, ayahnya hanya mengangguk, seakan-akan ia menyetujui semua perkataan sang istri. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kembali kepada Luhan, lalu berbalik memunggungi pemuda itu dan berjalan menjauhinya._

 _Ingin rasanya Luhan berlari dan menyusul orang tuanya, namun tubuhnya terasa kaku, lidahnya kelu sehingga ia tidak bisa berteriak untuk orang tuanya. Lama kelamaan, sosok figur kedua orang tuanya mulai mengecil di telan cahaya, Luhan berusaha menutupi matany dari kilauan cahaya, cahaya itu juga mulai menyedotnya secara perlahan. Luhan mulai tertarik mengikuti cahaya itu dan semakin cepat, semakin cepat—_

Luhan terbangun dari pingsannya dengan terlonjak. Nafasnya cepat dan kasar, seakan-akan ia baru saja lari marathon beratus-ratus kilometer. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya, Luhan mengangkat tangan kanannya bermaksud untuk menyeka keringat yang berada di dahinya, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa jari telunjuknya di lilit oleh sesuatu yang berwarna putih.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," sebuah suara yang berasal dari sisi kanan membuat Luhan menoleh, dihadapannya ada sesosok pemuda asing yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya, pemuda itu terlihat manis dengan lesung pipi yang kentara sekali ketika ia tersenyum. Di meja sebelahnya ada peralatan kesehatan yang sepertinya di gunakan untuk membalut jari telunjuknya tadi. Sinar cahaya yang redup di kamar ini, membuat Luhan agak kesulitan melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Siapa kau?" Pandangan Luhan menjadi waspada.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Yixing, dari klan Zhang. Healer. Kau bisa memanggilku Lay, tidak perlu takut denganku, aku berkerabat dengan Kai." Ia berkata dengan santai seakan-akan mengerti kalau Luhan menjadi waspada dengan kehadirannya.

Mulut Luhan membuka sehingga membentuk 'o', ia membalas jabatan tangan Lay sambil menatap pemuda itu tepat di mata, "Aku Luhan."

"Telekinetik." Lay mengangguk, "senang berkenalan denganmu, Luhan." Ia berkata sambil menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman Luhan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga." Luhan bergumam.

Lay berdiri lalu menuangkan teh yang ada di meja sebelah meja obat, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari gelas, ia berkata, "aku mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu. Kai sudah menceritakannya kepadaku ketika kau masih tidak sadarkan diri. Suatu keajaiban kau baru mengetahui kenyataan bahwa selama ini kau ternyata seorang Exology." Ia memberikan Luhan secangkir teh, "kau terguncang sekarang. Tapi kau harus mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa inilah dirimu yang sebenarnya."

"Tapi aku ini apa?" Luhan berkata pelan sambil menunduk, "aku berani bertaruh kedua orang tua ku memiliki darah merah, aku mengingat semua masa kecilku, tapi mengapa aku berbeda?"

"Yang itu aku tidak tahu." Lay berkata dengan tenang, "kemungkinan yang paling kuat adalah—maaf—kau ternyata anak angkat mereka. Dengan begitu, ada kemungkinan kedua orang tua kandungmu masih hidup."

Luhan merasa ada yang mengganjal, ia merasa yakin bahwa orang tuanya selama ini adalah orang tua kandungnya. Ia merasa memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat dengan kedua orang tuanya. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika ternyata selama ini mereka bukan orang tua kandungnya. Dengan perlahan, ia meminum teh yang diberikan Lay.

"Aku yakin mereka berdua orang tua kandungku." Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada cangkir, "tidak ada keraguan untuk itu."

Lay nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum meletakkan kembali gelasnya di atas meja, "kasusmu unik, Luhan, tidak pernah ada kejadian yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah ada seorang Exology yang tumbuh besar di antara kaum darah merah, begitu pula sebaliknya. Ini melanggar hukum Exology maupun norma kaum darah merah. Sementara kau…" Lay menggelengkan kepalanya, "benar-benar sesuatu yang berbeda."

"Apa itu sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak. Ini bisa menjadi sesuatu yang baik, jika masalah ini tidak bocor di kalangan masyarakat." Lay mengedikkan bahunya, "kau tahu rakyat kita seperti apa."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan resah, Lay benar, bermasalah dengan rakyat Midgard bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Mereka menjunjung tinggi hukum dan norma, barang siapa yang melanggarnya dapat dipastikan tidak akan melihat matahari esok. "Semua ini membuatku pusing." Luhan memegangi kepalanya. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

"Hanya beberapa jam. Kau butuh makan. Ganti pakaianmu dengan yang ada di lemari, bersiap-siaplah untuk makan malam. Kutunggu di luar." Dengan itu, Lay berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Luhan yang masih termenung menatap cangkir teh di tangannya.

Luhan menghela nafas, ia menggerakkan tangannya di atas cangkir dan berkonsentrasi dalam gerakannya, berusaha melakukan apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap batu yang hampir menimpa Kai tadi. Luhan menahan nafasnya ketika cangkir itu dengan perlahan terangkat dari tempatnya, melayang-layang di antara kedua tangan Luhan. Syok dengan apa yang ia lihat, Luhan langsung menjatuhkan cangkir itu dan membiarkannya mendarat di atas selimut yang ia gunakan. Luhan buru-buru turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju lemari yang berada di pojok kanan kamar, membukanya dan menemukan sepasang baju bersih berupa kaos dan celana panjang. Ia meremas kain pakaian yang ia gunakan sebelum memantapkan diri untuk mengambil pakaian yang tergantung rapih di lemari.

~oOo~

Ketika Luhan keluar dari kamarnya, Lay sedang bersandar di dinding tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Lay mendongak dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan puas, "aku tahu baju itu akan cocok untukmu." Ia berkata lalu memimpin jalan mereka berdua menuju ruang makan.

Mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri lorong panjang yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam lukisan di dinding, Luhan mengenali beberapa lukisan itu seperti Dance at Le Moulin de la Galette karya Pierre Auguste Renoir. Irises karya Vincent van Gogh, Au Lapin Agile karya Pablo Picasso, dan yang paling menarik perhatian Luhan adalah lukisan No. 5 karya Jackson Pollock. Semua seniman ini berasal dari kaum Exology, tidak ada seniman dari kaum darah merah yang terkenal seperti mereka.

"Jadi," Luhan membuka suaranya, berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang canggung di antara mereka berdua. "hubungan kau dan Kai itu apa?"

Lay menoleh sebentar ke arah Luhan sebelum menjawab, "kami hanya teman biasa. Orang tua kami sudah berkerabat dari kecil, praktisnya aku dan Kai tumbuh bersama bagaikan saudara."

Luhan memperhatikan sekelilingnya, "jadi kau juga tinggal di rumah Kai?"

"Rumah Kai?" Lay tertawa kecil, "sebenarnya ini bukan rumah Kai saja seorang diri, bisa di bilang rumah ini milik bersama."

"Bersama? Siapa saja?"

"Ooh, kau akan bertemu dengan mereka sebentar lagi." Lay mengedipkan matanya kepada Luhan sambil membuka pintu besar yang berada di ujung lorong.

Ruangan itu besarnya hampir seperempat dari ballroom istana, atapnya penuh lukisan-lukisan para dewa dewi dan peri, jendela-jendela besar tertutupi oleh tirai-tirai tebal berwarna merah bergaris emas, sebuah lampu gantung besar bertahtakan berbagai macam berlian tergantung di tengah langit-langit. Luhan dapat melihat meja makan besar nan panjang terletak di tengah ruangan, namun hanya ada 4 orang saja yang baru menempati kursi-kursi yang tersedia. Makanan berjejer rapih memenuhi meja, dan nampaknya ke 4 orang itu baru saja sampai di meja makan karena piring mereka masih kosong.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Lay bertanya kepada mereka sembari mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi, dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan ketika ia melihat Pangeran Junmyeon duduk di bagian ujung meja.

"Jadi ini tamu kita?" sebuah suara familiar terdengar dari hadapan Luhan, dan Luhan membelakkan matanya lebih lebar kali ini, kaget ketika melihat pemuda arogan yang ditemuinya tadi siang sekarang sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya di meja makan. Melihat pemuda itu bahkan membuat Luhan jauh lebih kaget ketimbang melihat Pangeran Junmyeon. Namun penampilan pemuda itu tampak berantakan, diwajahnya ada perban dan plester di sana sini, namun itu tidak cukup untuk menyembunyikan ketampanannya. Luhan tanpa sadar menahan napasnya.

"Dan kau punya masalah akan hal itu, Sehun?" kali ini Pangeran Junmyeon yang bersuara.

 _Jadi orang yang tadi namanya Sehun_ , pikir Luhan sambil memperhatikan pemuda dihadapannya itu dengan jengkel. Ia masih dendam akibat peristiwa perebutan sashimi tadi, dan juga ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Kai memanggil nama pemuda itu tadi, apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka?

"Tidak," Sehun tersenyum geli, Luhan mengira pasti pemuda itu sedang memikirkan pertemuan pertama mereka, memperebutkan sashimi. "hanya saja, Kai membawa pulang mainan yang menarik."

"Sehun," seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Sehun memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan nada memperingatkan, "jaga sikapmu."

Luhan berpikir Sehun adalah tipe orang yang sangat susah untuk di atur, namun Sehun segera patuh ketika ia di suruh. Setidaknya Sehun tidak seburuk apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Namamu Luhan kan? Perkenalkan, namaku Baekhyun dari klan Byun. Kekuatanku cahaya. Senang bertemu denganmu, aku sudah mendengar ceritamu dari Kai." Pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Sehun menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, Luhan bisa melihat mata pemuda itu terlihat bengkak seperti habis menangis, tapi sedikit tertutupi oleh eyeliner tebal yang ia pakai. Namun, belum sempat Luhan membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun, tangannya sudah digenggam oleh tangan lain milik seseorang yang duduk di kanannya.

"Namaku Chanyeol dari klan Park. Pengendali Api. Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan!" Pemuda yang bernama Chanyeol itu menaik turunkan tangan Luhan dengan semangat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hey Park! Aku belum bersalaman dengan Luhan, kau tahu!" Baekhyun protes sementara Chanyeol hanya nyengir.

"Maaf, mereka memang sangat kekanak-kanakan." Luhan menoleh untuk menemukan bahwa Pangeran Junmyeon sedang tersenyum kepadanya, "Namaku Junmyeon, dari klan Choi, pengendali air. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Suho."

Luhan terlihat ragu, "Suho? Tanpa pangeran?"

Suho tertawa, "tidak usah sekaku itu. Aku lebih suka orang-orang memanggilku Suho tanpa embel-embel pangeran di depannya." Suho menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sibuk memilih-milih makanan di meja, "nah, Sehun, sekarang giliranmu untuk memperkenalkan diri."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan mulut penuh dengan sashimi—sepertinya anak itu juga menyukai sashimi—tangannya yang sedang terjulur untuk mengambil beberapa potong daging terhenti di tengah-tengah perjalanan, pandangannya kesal, "Sehun, pengendali angin dan udara." Ia berkata setelah berhasil mengunyah seluruh sashimi yang ada di mulutnya.

"Klanmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," ujar Sehun tajam.

Hening. Sehun dan Luhan saling melempar pandangan menusuk, sementara Suho dan Lay hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan keduanya. Chanyeol terdiam bingung sementara Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap Sehun dalam.

"S-sehun, hentikan ya? Lanjutkan makan malammu sekarang." Baekhyun berusaha menggenggam tangan Sehun namun lelaki itu keburu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil air. Luhan dapat melihat pandangan terluka dari mata Baekhyun ketika Sehun menolak untuk dipegang tangannya, namun karena Baekhyun sudah menunduk dalam, yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanyalah mengabaikannya.

Suho berdeham, "Luhan, kami semua sudah tahu semua ceritamu dari Kai. Mulai dari kekuatan telekinetik mu sampai darah ichormu. Aku tahu ini pertanyaan yang aneh dan aku minta maaf jika aku terdengar lancang, tapi apa kau yakin kedua orang tuamu adalah orang tua kandungmu?"

Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada sendok dan garpu, "aku sangat yakin mereka orang tua kandungku. Kau tidak bisa meragukan hubungan batin antara anak dan orang tua, bukan? Dan itu yang sedang kurasakan sekarang, meskipun mereka sudah tiada, tapi hubungan itu masih terasa sangat kuat sampai sekarang."

"Itulah mengapa aku harus bergegas menuju perpustakaan kota untuk mencari arsip yang mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kasus Luhan." Lay meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, "aku mungkin perlu menyelidiki catatan record kelahiran Luhan juga, untuk melihat siapa orang tua kandung Luhan."

Suho mengangkat bahunya, "silahkan, kau bisa memulainya besok."

"Bagaimana denganku?" Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, "apa aku tidak mempunyai pekerjaan juga? Bosan sekali jika aku harus terkurung di dalam sini bersama Sehun dan Kai lagi." Ia berkata dengan murung.

"Kau berkata seakan-akan bukan kau yang menjadi korban kesialan dirimu sendiri, Park." Sehun berujar.

"Aku dan Sehun akan pergi ke istana untuk mengecek keadaannya." Tiba-tiba suara Kai terdengar, "karena Pangeran Junmyeon yang terhormat tidak mau datang menghadiri pesta dansa tadi dan memilih seorang shape-shifter untuk menggantikannya."

"Kau melewatkan bagian serunya," Sehun berkata sambil memasukkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya, "pertarungan habis-habisan melawan raksasa es."

Raut wajah Suho terlihat masam, "aku tidak mau membicarakan hal itu."

Kai tertawa lalu duduk di sebelah kiri Luhan, "hai Lu. Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, penampilan Kai sekarang terlihat jauh lebih baik dibandingkan pakaian penuh debunya ketika mereka melarikan diri tadi. Rambut biru gelapnya basah, wajahnya terlihat segar karena sehabis mandi. Luhan tanpa sadar masih memperhatikan Kai ketika pemuda itu mulai mengisi piringnya dengan makanan.

"Jadi begini sekarang?" Sehun menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan menuduh, "kau lebih dahulu menyapa orang asing ini dibanding aku? Jadi sekarang kalian satu tim? Aku harus membuat aliansi dengan Kitty si kucing."

"Kau benci kucing." Kai berkata dengan santai.

"Mulai detik ini aku mencintai kucing." Sehun berkata dengan mantap.

"Baekhyun, bisakah kau mengantar Luhan untuk berkeliling tempat ini dan menjelaskan sedikit tentang sejarahnya besok? Aku yakin Luhan akan mudah tersesat di tempat ini." Suho berkata kepada Baekhyun yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan semangat oleh pemuda itu.

Suho menoleh kepada Chanyeol yang masih memasang wajah murung, "kau bisa ikut aku bertemu dengan orang tua ku untuk menanyakan keadaan Midgard sekaligus keadaan mereka." Raut wajah Chanyeol kembali cerah mendengar perkataan Suho.

"Lay, Sehun, Kai? Lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan." Ketiga orang itu mengangguk.

"Jadi, Luhan. Kau baru mengetahui bahwa kau adalah seorang Exology sekarang? Apa kau tidak pernah berdarah sebelumnya?" suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "sebenarnya aku pernah berdarah, sewaktu kecil, namun orang tuaku berusaha menutup-nutupi darahku. Mereka tidak pernah membiarkanku melihat darahku sendir atau bahkan berdarah."

"Seakan-akan orang tua mu menutup-nutupi warna darah aslimu." Ujar Kai. "Apa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya?"

"Aku masih kecil waktu itu, ku pikir itu memang apa yang seharusnya dilakukan ketika aku berdarah. Namun aku tidak menyangka bahwa sebenarnya orang tuaku menutup-nutupi warna darah asliku." Luhan sudah berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

"Tapi kekuatanmu telekinetik." Baekhyun berkata, "itu termasuk kekuatan yang paling hebat. Orang tua Exology tidak akan membuang anaknya jika mereka tahu bahwa anaknya seorang telekinetik, aku jadi semakin penasaran akan masa lalumu."

 _Bukan hanya kau saja, aku pun penasaran akan masa laluku, siapa sebenarnya diriku_ , pikir Luhan.

"Tapi apakah ada kemungkinan Luhan merupakan keturunan Helian? Entah itu vampir atau warlock atau—"

"Tidak," perkataan Chanyeol terputus oleh suara Sehun, "tidak ada darah Helian sama sekali mengalir di dalam dirinya."

"Kalau Sehun sudah berbicara seperti itu, itu pasti benar." Kini giliran Kai yang berpendapat, "mungkin dia keturunan Fée."

Luhan memutar matanya mendengar perkataan Kai, "kampung halamanku berada di utara Midgard oke? Bukan di Alfheim (negri para Peri)."

Kai mengedikkan bahunya, "siapa tahu."

"Aku mencium bau-bau Muspellheim dari tubuhmu." Sehun menyeringai.

"Jangan membuatku takut!" Luhan sedikit memelototi Sehun.

"Sehun, Kai. Jangan menggoda Luhan." Suho berkata dengan tegas. "Luhan diperbolehkan tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu. Ia harus kita hindarkan dari kerumunan massa. Sebisa mungkin jangan memperbolehkan ia melewati batas aman, oke?"

"Tapi aku harus menghubungi teman-temanku, mereka pasti khawatir." Luhan teringat Jaehyo yang ia tinggalkan di istana Midgard.

"Teman-temanmu sudah aman semua di rumah masing-masing, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Yang sekarang harus kau khawatirkan adalah dirimu sendiri, kau harus mulai melatih kemampuan telekinetikmu atau kau akan hancur dengan sendirinya."

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang latihan," Luhan berbisik. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Itu gampang, Kai dan Sehun bisa menemanimu berlatih, benar bukan?" Suho menoleh ke arah Kai dan Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing.

"Kai saja, aku sibuk." Sehun berkata cepat.

"Dasar tidak setia kawan." Kai menyipitkan matanya mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Baiklah, semua sudah di putuskan. Sekarang, mari lanjutkan acara makan malam kita yang tertunda." Dengan Suho berkata seperti itu, suara sendok dan garpu beradu dengan piring mulai terdengar lagi.

~oOo~

Luhan dan Lay adalah orang terakhir yang tersisa di meja makan. Lay bermaksud untuk menemani Luhan kembali ke kamarnya, namun melihat guratan lelah di wajah sang healer, Luhan dengan halus menolaknya. Dan hasilnya ia sekarang sendirian di lorong, ditemani dengan lukisan-lukisan van Gogh ataupun Picasso. Luhan mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat lukisan The Scream karya Edward Munch.

"Lukisan itu tidak semenyeramkan yang kau bayangkan, kok."

Luhan menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat Sehun berdiri di depan lukisan Starry Night karya van Gogh, ia langsung mengenali Sehun karena melihat banyak perban dan plester di wajahnya. Pemuda itu nampaknya begitu menghayati lukisan itu sampai-sampai ia tidak menoleh untuk menyadari bahwa Luhan sekarang sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau menyukai lukisan itu?" tanya Luhan berbasa-basi.

Sehun mengangguk, "tapi tidak sebesar rasa sukaku kepada lukisan The Presistence of Memory."

"Salvador Dali." Luhan mengangguk sambil menyebutkan nama sang seniman. "aku tak menyangka orang sepertimu menyukai lukisan."

"Blak-blakan sekali, huh?" Sehun menoleh untuk menatap Luhan secara langsung, "aku ini termasuk pengapresiasi karya seni, kalau kau ingin tahu."

"Termasuk pecinta sashimi?"

Sehun menyeringai, "sashimi adalah seni kuliner."

Mereka berdua terdiam, masih sambil memandangi lukisan Starry Night. Luhan membayangkan bagaimana perasaan van Gogh ketika melukis lukisan itu, seakan-akan memanggil emosi dari ketenangan malam. Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil meresapi makna dari ketenangan malam, tanpa menyadari Sehun yang sekarang sedang menatapnya.

"Kau sedang meresapi makna lukisan ini atau kau memang sudah mengantuk?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan jengkel, "tentu saja sedang meresapi maknanya. Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

Sehun memperlihatkan senyum menyebalkannya lagi, "bilang saja kau sudah mengantuk."

"Aku belum mengantuk!" Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Sehun tepat di matanya.

Di luar dugaan, Sehun malah tertegun ketika ia melihat kalau Luhan berani untuk menatap matanya, "Sudahlah, kembali ke kamarmu, jangan tersesat karena semua penghuni rumah ini sudah tertidur kecuali kita." Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Luhan memperhatikan punggung Sehun yang semakin lama semakin mengecil, warna rambut Sehun yang gelap selalu menarik perhatian Luhan. Warna rambut itu seperti dipaksakan kepadanya; seakan-akan Sehun tidak terlahir dengan warna rambut hitam. Namun Luhan segera mengeyahkan pemikiran itu dari kepalanya dan beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.


	4. Fear

Chapter 3: Fear

 _Fear cuts deeper than swords._ –George R.R Martin, Game of Thrones (A Song of Ice and Fire, #1)

~oOo~

"Rumah ini letaknya agak jauh dari keramaian kota, Suho tidak begitu menyukai hiruk pikuk kehidupan kerajaan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membangun istana sendiri di sini." Baekhyun menjelaskan kepada Luhan dengan semangat seakan-akan ia adalah seorang guide tour.

"Dan apakah Suho mengajak kalian untuk tinggal bersamanya karena ia merasa kesepian?"

Baekhyun nampak berpikir sebelum menjawab, "bisa di bilang seperti itu."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, "bagaimana dengan latihan yang Suho maksud semalam? Apa benar aku harus berlatih dengan Kai atau Sehun?"

"Lebih tepatnya, sepertinya kau dan Kai akan di latih oleh Sehun. Anak itu adalah yang paling jago dalam mengendalikan kekuatannya, Suho saja kadang masih berguru kepadanya. Meskipun Sehun adalah yang paling muda, namun pengendalian kekuatannya sudah sangat hebat."

"Sehun yang paling muda?" Luhan terkejut dengan informasi baru ini.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Suho yang tertua di sini, lalu di susul Lay, aku, Chanyeol, Kai dan yang terakhir Sehun." Baekhyun menerangkan sembari mereka menelusuri lorong demi lorong di rumah itu, "bagaimana denganmu, Lu? Berapa umurmu?"

"24 tahun?" Luhan was-was.

Diluar dugaan, Baekhyun malah menjerit, "Oh! Ini artinya sekarang kau yang paling tua di sini." Pemuda bermarga Byun itu bertepuk tangan senang, "aku harus memberitahukan ini kepada yang lain."

"Hey tunggu! Berapa umur yang lain?" Luhan menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Suho dan Lay berumur 23 tahun, aku dan Chanyeol 22 tahun, sementara Kai dan Sehun baru berumur 20 tahun." Jelas Baekhyun.

 _Sehun dan Kai ternyata jauh lebih muda_ , batin Luhan.

Melihat raut wajah Luhan yang menggelap, Baekhyun buru-buru angkat bicara, "tenang saja Lu. Menjadi tua di antara kita bukanlah hal yang mengerikan."

Luhan ingin protes bahwa sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya salah sangka saja, namun Baekhyun malah mendorongnya untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi dengan buku-buku. Luhan baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tengah membawanya untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan, pemuda Byun itu menariknya untuk duduk di meja yang berada di tengah-tengah. Baekhyun lalu menyodorkan sebuah buku kepada Luhan.

"Buku apa ini?"

Baekhyun menopang wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, "buku mengenai Exology. Kau bagian dari kami sekarang, sudah saatnya kau mengetahui seluk beluk kaum Exology."

Luhan memandangi buku bersampul emas yang bertuliskan EXOLOGY besar di depannya, ia membuka halaman demi halaman buku itu, dan nampaknya buku itu terlihat seperti sebuah codex. Ada banyak penjelasan mengenai beberapa kekuatan yang sering dijumpai oleh para Exology, sejarah mengenai Exology, sejarah Midgard, Helheim dan Helian, Muspellheim, dan lain-lain. Buku ini bisa menjadi kunci jawaban atas keanehan yang menimpa dirinya sekarang.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun." Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan ragu, ada satu pertanyaan yang begitu mengganjal di pikirannya, ia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya kepada Baekhyun. "aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu." Ia melihat Baekhyun memberi gestur untuk melanjutkan, "apakah Sehun memang bertingkah menyebalkan seperti itu?"

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, "Sehun sebenarnya anak yang baik, hanya saja keadaan yang tidak baik membuatnya jadi lebih sering bertingkah menyebalkan. Jangan terlalu di ambil hati semua perkataannya." Baekhyun seperti sedang menerawang ketika menjelaskan mengenai Sehun.

"Kau nampak dekat dengan Sehun, ketika kau menyuruhnya diam dia langsung diam."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, "Tidak sedekat Sehun dengan Kai," ia mengangkat bahunya, "tidak ada yang bisa menandingi ikatan _parabatai_ di antara mereka."

"Para—apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum, "Parabatai. Kau bisa mencari tahu apa arti kata itu di buku yang kuberikan kepadamu nanti. Nah, ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Luhan menatap buku Exology yang ada di tangannya, "sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi di pesta dansa semalam?"

Baekhyun menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi, ia memakai pakaian santai sekarang sehingga ia terlihat seperti seorang remaja biasa, bukan seorang bangsawan dari kaum Exology, "ada sepasukan raksasa es yang menyerbu istana. Setelah di selidiki ternyata portal yang menghubungkan antara Midgard dan Niflheim (dunia es dan kabut) terbuka, entah apa penyebabnya, namun semua sudah kembali seperti semula."

"Tapi nampaknya kalian tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi semalam."

"Ooh, itu." Baekhyun terlihat ragu sebelum menjawab. "Suho tidak terlalu senang jika kita membicarakan tentang kerajaan di dalam sini. Kai dan Sehun saja butuh tenaga ekstra untuk membujuk Suho agar mereka diizinkan datang ke pesta dansa semalam. Suho selalu menyuruh salah satu bawahannya yang merupakan seorang shape-shifter untuk menggantikannya menghadiri acara-acara kerajaan, jadi, jika kau sering melihat Suho di televisi atau dimanapun, itu bukan sosok aslinya."

Luhan mengernyit mendengar cerita Baekhyun, "apa Suho tidak ingin menjadi penerus tahta kerajaan?"

"Tidak, ia malah menyuruh saudara kembarnya—Pangeran Minho—untuk menggantikannya menjadi pewaris, namun nampaknya Minho juga lebih tertarik untuk menjadi jendral pasukan keamanan. Kudengar, Putri Jinri sedang di persiapkan untuk menggantikan kedua kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak tertarik memimpin kerajaan." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Itu mengapa Suho lebih memilih untuk tidak tinggal di istana?" Luhan mencoba untuk berspekulasi.

"Benar sekali!"

"Raja dan Ratu memperbolehkannya?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Suho putra kesayangan mereka, Raja dan Ratu akan melakukan apapun untuknya."

Luhan menggigil mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Selama ini ia hidup dalam kesusahan, semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan, Luhan dipaksa untuk hidup dengan tidak bergantung kepada siapapun. Sementara Suho, sang pangeran, lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan seluruh kenyamanan yang ia miliki di istana dan memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di rumah yang ia bangun bersama teman-temannya. Entah Luhan harus merasa iba atau kesal mendengarnya, namun karena Suho sepertinya bukan orang yang menyukai hiruk pikuk istana, sepertinya Luhan akan menganggap kepergian Suho dari istana adalah sesuatu yang baik.

"Bagaimana dengan Kai dan Lay?" Luhan membuka suara, "apa cerita mereka?"

"Mereka bukan berasal dari sini sebenarnya," Baekhyun berkata. "Mereka berasal dari sebelah selatan Midgard, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Idris. Ayah Kai adalah seorang Raja di wilayah Idris dan ayah Lay merupakan tangan kanan dari ayahnya Kai. Mereka tumbuh besar bersama, dan Kai berteman baik dengan Suho—mereka sering menghabiskan waktu latihan bersama—dan Kai nampaknya juga tidak begitu menyukai urusan kerajaan, sehingga ia memilih untuk tinggal bersama Suho, begitu pula Lay."

"Lay dan Kai nampaknya tidak terlalu menunjukkan kedekatan mereka." Luhan berpendapat.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat, "mereka mempunyai masa lalu yang panjang, sepertinya. Semenjak pindah ke sini, Kai lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya berlatih dengan Sehun, sementara Lay lebih senang berkeliling kota, belajar medis ke sana dan sini. Mungkin kesibukan itu yang membuat mereka menjadi agak berjarak."

 _Sehun_. Luhan teringat akan pemuda menyebalkan itu, lidahnya tak tahan ingin bertanya-tanya mengenai Sehun kepada Baekhyun. Namun niat itu ia urungkan karena ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menyangka kalau ia menyukai Sehun, karena biasanya jika sesorang sedang jatuh cinta, ia akan menanyakan mengenai orang yang disukainya itu ke teman dekatnya. Dan Luhan sudah pasti sedang tidak jatuh cinta dengan Sehun.

"Chanyeol?" akhirnya Luhan menggunakan Chanyeol sebagai pengalihan.

"Ah! Dia berasal dari wilayah timur Midgard, Labrador." Baekhyun meringis, "keadaan di sana cukup buruk, kau tahu. Raja di wilayah sana tidak begitu baik terhadap rakyatnya, dan berhubung wilayah mereka merupakan wilayah yang paling mudah untuk membuat portal ke wilayah Niflheim, Labrador sering menjadi sasaran para raksasa es. Bahkan ada desas desus bahwa sang Raja sudah bersekongkol dengan Raja para raksasa es.

Singkat cerita, Chanyeol diselamatkan oleh Suho ketika selusin pasukan es mendatangi wilayah pemukiman yang di tinggali Chanyeol. Suho kebetulan sedang melakukan kunjungan bulanan ke seorang gurunya yang tinggal di sana, kekuatan api Chanyeol yang waktu itu masih payah tidak mempan untuk melawan raksasa es. Suho menyelamatkannya ketika Chanyeol hampir saja di buat remuk oleh kaki sang raksasa es. Chanyeol yang malang akhirnya memohon-mohon kepada Suho untuk mengangkatnya menjadi bawahannya yang paling setia atau apalah," Baekhyun terkikik, "Suho menolaknya, ia malah mengajak Chanyeol untuk tinggal di sini, bersama kami."

Luhan terdiam, ia memandangi jendela-jendela perpustakaan yang sama besarnya dengan jendela-jendela lain di rumah ini. Jendela itu memancarkan cahaya yang berlebih sehingga lampu-lampu nampaknya tidak diperlukan lagi di rumah ini ketika siang hari, dalam hati Luhan memberikan pujian kepada siapapun yang sudah mendesain bangunan ini sehingga dapat menghemat energi sebanyak itu. "Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?"

Muka Baekhyun sempat merona ketika Luhan bertanya mengenai ceritanya sendiri, "Aku? Ayahku hanyalah salah satu mentri Raja Siwon, dan aku kebetulan satu-satunya teman seperguruan Suho, jadi Ratu Sooyoung yang melihat kedekatan kami mengusulkan aku untuk tinggal bersama Suho di sini yang langsung di setujui oleh Suho sendiri, sesimpel itu."

Luhan menelan ludahnya sebelum bertanya lagi, "Sehun?"

Di luar dugaan, Luhan malah melihat semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun semakin jelas ketika ia menanyakan tentang Sehun. Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan curiga namun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, "Sehun berasal dari keluarga yang terhormat—meskipun ia tidak mau membicarakan keluarganya—ia merupakan petarung yang hebat. Asal usulnya hanya Suho yang tahu."

Luhan semakin curiga ketika ia melihat mata Baekhyun nampaknya tidak terfokus ketika sedang membicarakan Sehun, namun Luhan segera menepis pemikiran buruknya karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun terlonjak dari duduknya dan memegangi perutnya sambil menyeringai, "ayo, waktunya makan siang."

~oOo~

Di ruang makan hanya ada Suho yang sedang membaca surat kabar dan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan setumpuk kertas. Beberapa pelayan terlihat sedang menyusun makanan di hadapan mereka, pelayan-pelayan wanita itu sempat merona ketika Suho menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasihnya. Mereka bergegas pergi menuju dapur sambil tertawa kecil.

"Berhentilah menggoda para pelayan, hyung." Baekhyun berkata sambil duduk di kursinya, "kau mulai bertingkah seperti Sehun."

Suho memasang ekspresi tidak bersalah, "aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Sementara Baekhyun mencibir mendengarnya.

"Semua surat-surat ini sudah ku periksa, tidak ada yang aneh." Chanyeol berkata sambil merosot di kursinya, "apa kita harus kembali ke sana lagi?"

"Tidak, kita tunggu informasi dari Kai dan Sehun dulu." Jawab Suho singkat sambil meletakkan koran di atas meja.

Luhan mencondongkan kepalanya untuk melihat surat—surat yang ada di depan Chanyeol, "surat apa itu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat setumpuk surat itu dengan pandangan kaget, "ini? Surat-surat yang dikirim kan oleh Raja Helian kepada Raja Siwon, begitu pula sebaliknya."

"Sehun benar, mereka berdua memang sahabat pena." Baekhyun berkata santai sambil memakan supnya.

Suho memutar kedua matanya, "kau yang mulai bertingkah seperti Sehun, Byun." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makannya, "apa kau sudah mengajak Luhan mengitari seluruh rumah ini?"

"Sudah, kecuali halaman belakang, ruang senjata, dan ruang latihan."

Suho mengangguk, "itu bisa Luhan kunjungi nanti bersama Kai atau Sehun, sekaligus memulai latihannya."

"Bagaimana keadaan istana setelah kejadian semalam?" Luhan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menyinggung mengenai kerajaan kepada Suho, namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan rasa penasarannya.

Namun nampaknya Suho tidak keberatan dengan pertanyaan Luhan, "untungnya hanya ballroom yang hancur lebur, namun masih bisa diselamatkan. Banyak korban jiwa yang berjatuhan, terutama dari kaum darah merah yang menghadiri pesta dansa semalam, namun banyak juga Exology yang terbunuh. Raksasa es itu sepertinya hanya datang untuk memporak-porandakan pesta, tidak ada pesan apapun yang mereka tinggalkan."

Mendengar itu, Luhan merasa sedih sendiri, namun ia tahu harusnya ia tidak bersedih karena ia bukan lagi bagian dari kaum darah merah. Ia seorang Exology sekarang, namun Luhan tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan dan melupakan kehidupan lamanya. Tiba-tiba muncul dorongan untuk pergi mengunjungi flatnya di tengah kota, dan bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya, namun Luhan tahu, Suho pasti melarangnya.

"Aku rasa ada yang membuka pintu portal dengan sengaja," Chanyeol menunduk lesu, "di sini portal tidak akan muncul semudah di Labrador, harus ada pemicunya, entah apa itu. Aku punya firasat kalau pemicunya berasal dari Midgard, bukan dari Niflheim."

"Banyak pengkhianat yang berada di sini, ayahku sulit untuk melacaknya karena mereka tertutupi oleh sihir iblis. Sulit untuk mempercayai siapapun di kota sekarang, aku sarankan kalian sebisa mungkin menghindari kota sekarang." Kata Suho.

Baekhyun terlihat ragu sebelum menatap Suho, "Sehun tidak bisa juga?"

Luhan bisa melihat rahang Suho mengeras, tatapannya tajam namun tatapan itu tidak ditunjukkan kepada Baekhyun, ia malah memilih untuk menatap ayam panggang di hadapannya. "ia menolak untuk bisa, ia takut jika ia ikut campur dalam hal ini, ia bisa mendatangkan _sesuatu_ yang lebih besar lagi."

Suasana ruang makan menjadi hening setelah Suho selesai berbicara, yang terdengar hanya suara sendok dan piring saling beradu. Luhan menatap makanannya dengan tidak berselera, namun ia harus makan, ia tidak mau membuat mereka lebih repot lagi jika ia jatuh sakit. Sudah cukup mereka membiarkannya menumpang di sini, Luhan tidak mau meminta lebih.

"Aku akan berada di ruanganku jika ada yang mencariku," Suho beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Chanyeol nampak melirik Baekhyun dan Luhan bergantian sebelum berbicara, "sepertinya aku akan berada di ruang baca saja." Ia menggaruk tenguknya lalu pergi ke luar.

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan, "aku ingin pergi ke ruang latihan," Baekhyun berkata dengan pelan, "bagaimana denganmu?"

Luhan melirik buku Exology di sebelah kanannya, ia mengambil dan memeluk buku itu sambil berkata, "aku rasa aku akan membaca buku ini dikamarku saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "akan ku panggil kau ketika jam makan malam."

~oOo~

Sehun menatap bangkai raksasa es di hadapannya. Bangkai itu berbentuk seperti batu es raksasa yang sudah hampir mencair seluruhnya di bawah panasnya matahari. Ia menendang bongkahan es itu dengan kakinya, dan bongkahan itu meluncur dengan mulus lalu berhenti ketika di injak oleh Kai.

"Apa yang telah kau temukan?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Bangkai raksasa es." Sehun menjawab dengan nada geli.

Kai memutar kedua matanya mendengar jawaban Sehun, "ayolah, bung. Aku serius."

Sehun mendongak untuk menatap Kai, "aku juga serius. Lihat, ada bangkai raksasa es di kakiku."

Yang lebih tua menatap lelaki yang lebih muda dengan pandangan jengkel, "informasi yang sangat berguna sekali, Tuan Sehun, terima kasih."

Sehun tertawa melihat parabatainya yang sedang jengkel, ia merangkul bahu Kai dan menyeret pemuda itu untuk memasuki ballroom yang sekarang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. "Sulit untuk merasakan apapun di sini, yang bisa aku tangkap hanyalah ada orang yang sengaja membuka portal sehingga para raksasa es bisa menyerbu Midgard. Mengenai siapa yang membuka portal? Aku tidak tahu, ada sihir iblis kuat yang menutupinya."

Kai menatap puing-puing di hadapannya dengan resah, teringat kejadian semalam dimana Luhan menyelamatkannya dari reruntuhan itu. "Kalau sensormu saja tidak bisa menangkap siapa pelakunya, apa lagi yang harus kita percayai?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "jadi kau hanya percaya kepadaku? Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

"Bermimpi sajalah," Kai mendorong Sehun dengan agak keras dan menyebabkan pemuda yang lebih putih itu menyeringai kecil.

Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka yang berada di ballroom sekarang, nampaknya Raja Siwon sudah menghimbau agar tidak ada yang boleh mendekati ballroom. Namun, berkat izin dari Suho, Kai dan Sehun bisa dengan mudahnya memasuki tempat kejadian perkara. Meskipun mereka melewati sebagian besar pertarungan semalam—sebenarnya hanya Sehun yang sempat bertarung karena Kai sudah kabur terlebih dahulu bersama Luhan—tapi mereka bisa membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

"Tadi pagi, Chanyeol memberi tahuku mengenai surat yang diberikan Raja Helian kepada Raja Siwon," Kai melirik Sehun yang terlihat sedang mengerutkan dahinya, "ia bilang ia akan mengeceknya, dan mencari tahu apa ada keanehan di dalamnya."

"Jadi kau sudah mulai meragukan rajamu sendiri sekarang? Cih." Sehun berkata muram, "kalau begitu, benar kata pepatah, dunia ini terlalu kejam untuk kau mempercayai orang lain."

"Tapi kau percaya aku." Kai berkata santai.

"Begitu pula kau." Balas Sehun.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berbinar, "kita sudah saling berjanji di depan Raja untuk saling mempercayai, saling melindungi, dan selalu bersama. Jadi, jika kau tidak mempercayaiku, itu artinya kau sudah mengkhianati janji kita."

"Kau berkata seakan-akan kita sudah menikah, dan kau melamarku di depan Raja Helian dan Raja Siwon." Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya dramatis, "Oh Kai, jika kau mencintaiku maaf saja, aku tidak bisa mengembalikan perasaanmu karena aku berniat untuk menikahi Yuri, koki kita."

"Aku tidak tahu seleramu seperti itu." Kai mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kecantikan boleh memudar, tapi kemampuan memasak kekal." Sehun berkata dengan mantap.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Kai berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang tertawa di tempatnya.

Sehun segera berlari menghampiri Kai ketika melihat pemuda tan itu sedang berjongkok mengamati sesuatu di dekat kakinya. Sehun membelakkan matanya ketika ia melihat seseorang yang sudah tewas terkapar di situ, namun wajahnya yang familiar lah yang membuat mereka berdua terdiam. "Ilhoon." Kai berujar pelan, ia mendongak untuk menatap Sehun. "bagaimana ini?"

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, "hanya dia yang bisa membuka portal tanpa harus menggunakan alat, kenapa tidak terpikirkan oleh ku." Ia menatap wajah Ilhoon dengan penuh kebencian, "tak ku sangka ia dengan begitu mudahnya berkhianat seperti ini." Raut wajah Sehun seperti sedang terluka.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan iba, "Sehun—"

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan dia mengikutiku ke sini," suara Sehun bergetar menahan amarah, "seharusnya ku tinggalkan saja dia di _sana_. Ini semua salahku—"

"Hey!" Kai bangkit dan memegang kedua bahu Sehun dengan sedikit kasar, "ini semua bukan salahmu, oke? Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas semua kejadian yang menimpa kita."

Sehun hanya terdiam, pandangan matanya masih tertuju kepada jasad Ilhoon di kakinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kai segera berteleport dan membawa mereka kembali ke rumah, ke ruangan Suho.

~oOo~

"Suho, kau tidak akan percaya apa yang telah aku dan Sehun temukan." Kai memasuki ruangan Suho dengan menendang pintunya sambil menyeret Sehun yang masih terdiam di belakangnya.

Suho yang terlonjak kaget karena kehadiran Kai yang tiba-tiba, melepas kacamatanya dan memijat pelipisnya sebelum mendongak menatap Kai yang wajahnya bersemangat. "Ada apa, Kai?"

"Ilhoon," Kai berkata dengan cepat, "dia—dia yang ternyata membuka portal semalam. Sehun sudah memastikannya."

Suho melirik Sehun yang terdiam di belakang Kai, seakan sudah tahu apa yang terjadi kepada anak itu, Suho langsung memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Kai. "Tahu darimana kalian mengenai informasi ini?"

"Kami menemukan jasadnya di ballroom, ia nampaknya terbunuh bukan karena raksasa es—tidak ada bekas es di tubuhnya—mungkin ada seseorang yang salah sasaran, atau—"

"Tidak," Suho tiba-tiba berbicara, "pasti ada yang sudah mengetahui tentang perbuatan Ilhoon. Orang itu akan menjadi kunci jawaban atas semua yang menimpa kita sekarang, yang kita perlu lakukan sekarang adalah mencari siapa orang itu dan membawanya ke sini untuk kita introgasi." Suho menghela napas, "kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti malam, setelah Lay datang membawa informasi baru. Untuk sementara ini, kau istirahatkan saja Sehun dulu. Ia sangat membutuhkan itu."

Kai mengangguk, lalu ia menyeret Sehun untuk segera pergi dari ruangan Suho. Setelah pintu tertutup, Suho memandangi surat-surat yang tadi diselidiki oleh Chanyeol. Surat antara ayahnya dengan Raja Helian. Kebanyakan isi surat itu adalah perundingan untuk mencapai kata damai atau surat untuk mengadakan perjanjian untuk bertemu di suatu tempat. Tidak ada yang aneh, karena ketika ayahnya bertemu dengan Raja Helian, Minho pasti ikut mendampingi dan saudara kembarnya itu mengatakan mereka hanya membahas perjanjian damai seperti biasa, meskipun mereka tidak pernah sepakat.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka lagi dan menampilkan sosok Lay yang sedang berdiri sambil membawa setumpuk kertas. Melihat siapa yang datang membuat Suho tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai melakukan penyelidikannya, hm?"

Lay berjalan mendekati Suho lalu melempar kertas yang ia bawa ke meja dan duduk di pangkuan kekasihnya. "Aku sudah mendatangi berbagai badan yang terlibat dengan proses kelahiran Luhan. Hasilnya? Luhan memang anak kandung dari kedua orang tuanya, dan orang tuanya memiliki darah merah."

Suho mengernyit mendengarnya, "apa Luhan tidak memiliki keturunan Exology atau semacamnya?"

Lay menggeleng, "silsilah keluarganya murni darah merah. Entah apa yang membuat Luhan bisa memiliki ichor, sama seperti kita. Belum pernah ada kejadian semenarik ini dalam sejarah, bisa dibilang Luhan satu-satunya Exology yang terlahir dari kaum darah merah."

Hening sebentar, "Sebaiknya kita tidak perlu memberi tahu Luhan mengenai informasi ini," Suho berkata pelan, "lelaki malang itu sudah cukup linglung dengan jati dirinya. Informasi ini hanya akan menambah pertanyaan di kepalanya yang mungil itu."

Lay mengangguk, lalu matanya menangkap surat-surat yang berserakan di meja Suho. Ia mengangkat salah satu surat itu dan membacanya, "apa yang kau lakukan dengan surat ini?"

Suho mengedikkan bahunya, "hanya penyelidikan biasa. Chanyeol mendapatkannya dengan mudah dari pelayan ayahku—wanita memang gampang di goda—tapi tidak ada yang aneh dalam surat itu."

"Kedengarannya ayahmu suka sekali mengadakan pertemuan dengan Raja Helian." Gumam Lay.

Suho menyandarkan dahinya ke punggung Lay, "itu dia masalahnya. Aku sedikit khawatir mengenai hal itu. Minho bilang pertemuan mereka hanya pertemuan biasa, tidak mencurigakan sama sekali. Yang kutakutkan hanya jika Minho tidak terlalu teliti mengamati pertemuan itu, sehingga ada beberapa detail yang ia lewatkan." Ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah serius kekasihnya. "Apa menurutmu aku harus mendatangi pertemuan itu sekali?"

Lay berbalik untuk menatap Suho dengan kaget, "kau serius? Tumben sekali kau mau terlibat urusan kerajaan seperti ini? Terakhir kali kau terlibat dalam urusan kerajaan itu ketika kau berhasil membuat ayahmu dan Raja Helian melakukan gencatan senjata, dan itu sudah berlangsung cukup lama."

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku harus turun tangan sendiri dalam memecahkan kasus ini."

Lay tersenyum lalu menangkup kedua pipi Suho dalam tangannya dan menyatukan dahi mereka, "jadi, Yang Mulia Pangeran Junmyeon sudah kembali, eh?"

Suho menyeringai mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu, "Pangeran Junmyeon siap melaksanakan tugas."

.

.

.

 _Alohaa_

 _I'm backkk_

 _Kemaren saking buru-burunya update sampe lupa ngasih author's note -_-"_

 _Hehe, but as always, thanks for the good responds from the readers especially the reviewers~~_


	5. Failure

Chapter 4: Failure

"There is only one thing that makes a dream impossible to achieve: the fear of failure."

― Paulo Coelho, The Alchemist

~oOo~

Terjebak di ruangan yang sama dengan Kai dan Sehun bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Luhan.

Kedua orang itu terus-terusan bertengkar, atau lebih tepatnya Sehun yang selalu bertingkah menyebalkan di mata Luhan. Sementara Kai hanya beberapa kali terlihat menyanggah pendapat Sehun mengenai sesuatu dan terkadang menghela nafas dengan kasar ketika Sehun tidak mau mendengarkan perkataannya.

Pantas saja Chanyeol tidak mau berada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka, pikir Luhan.

"Guru kita yang terakhir sangat memuakkan!" Sehun berteriak sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, "ia sangat tidak pantas di sebut sebagai seorang guru, ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengalahkan sekawanan Orge dengan sebuah batu."

"Kau tidak bisa mengalahkan sekawanan Orge dengan sebuah batu, Sehuna." Kai berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tetap sabar, "berhentilah berkata yang tidak-tidak."

"Tapi aku memang bisa!" Sehun terlihat tersinggung, "aku pernah mengalami hal itu—" tiba-tiba ia berhenti ketika ia memutar tubuhnya dan menyadari bahwa Luhan sedari tadi ada di sana. "Lupakan." Sehun berkata sambil berbalik untuk menghadap Kai kembali.

Luhan terbatuk kecil dan itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kai dari Sehun yang masih menggerutu sebal, "ada apa?"

"Hanya penasaran dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan latihan kita." Kata Luhan, ia melihat sekeliling ruang latihan yang nampaknya sering digunakan ini. Ada sebuah kolam yang berisi air cukup banyak—Luhan duga itu untuk latihan Suho atau pemadam api Chanyeol—dan ada jendela besar yang terbuka lebar, mungkin berfungsi untuk sirkulasi udara karena ruangan ini sedikit pengap. Ada selusin pisau, pedang, maupun anak panah yang berjejer di dinding, Baekhyun berkata kepadanya kemarin kalau senjata di ruang senjata lebih banyak dan lengkap dibanding yang ada di ruang latihan.

"Jangan khawatir, Lu." Kai tersenyum menenangkan, "latihan yang akan kita lakukan akan sangat berguna bagimu."

"Yeah, jika kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk hal-hal yang berguna." Sehun bergumam namun cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh Luhan yang jaraknya agak jauh darinya. Luhan mengernyit sebal mendengarnya.

"Abaikan saja Sehun, suasana hatinya sedang buruk." Kai berkata sambil melirik Sehun dari ekor matanya.

"Oh, suasana hati Sehun memang selalu buruk." Kali ini ada suara asing yang membalas perkataan Kai. Luhan menoleh untuk mendapatkan seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi berjalan menghampiri mereka, ia berambut merah dan raut wajahnya tegas, Luhan pernah melihat lelaki ini mendatangi restoran Jiho dan Jaehyo memberitahunya bahwa lelaki itu adalah salah satu teman terbaik bossnya. Dan ia terkejut ketika lelaki itu sekarang muncul di ruang latihan rumah Suho.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa meresahkannya Sehun ketika sedang badmood." Kai dan lelaki itu saling berpelukan satu sama lain, Sehun—masih dengan ekspresi pongahnya—juga memeluk singkat lelaki itu. "Luhan, perkenalkan ini Choi Jonghyun—sepupu Suho—ia adalah pelatih kita di sini untuk sementara. Dan Jonghyun, kenalkan ini Luhan, aku yakin Suho sudah menceritakan tentang dia kepadamu di surat-suratnya."

Jonghyun dan Luhan saling berjabat tangan, "Jonghyun. Dari klan Choi. Shape-shifter."

"Luhan, telekinetik." Luhan membalasnya dengan ragu, Jonghyun tertawa. "Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa memperkenalkan dirimu dengan cara itu." Katanya.

Kai mengangguk puas, seakan-akan ia berhasil mendamaikan kedua belah pihak yang sedang bermusuhan. "Nah, Jonghyun, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa mempercayakan Luhan kepadamu, kan? Karena aku dan Sehun ada sedikit urusan mengenai gerakan parabatai kami." Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sehun yang membalasnya dengan tatapan malas.

Jonghyun menepuk pundak Kai sekali, "tentu saja. Itu sebabnya Suho memanggilku ke sini kan? Untuk melatih Luhan?"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak khawatir lagi." Kai berkata. "Luhan baik-baiklah dengan Jonghyun, ia memang menyebalkan dan bertingkah seenaknya, namun ia adalah guru terbaik untukmu saat ini."

"Tenang, Kai. Aku akan mengajarinya banyak hal." Jonghyun menyeringai.

Kai menatap Luhan sebentar sebelum menarik pundak Sehun untuk pergi menjauhi Luhan dan Jonghyun di tengah ruangan, lalu Sehun sempat berteriak kepada mereka, "jangan lupa untuk mengajarkannya bagaimana cara mengalahkan sekawanan Orge dengan sebuah batu!"

Jonghyun terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sehun, lalu ia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan mata berbinar semangat, nampaknya ia tidak sabar untuk mengajari Luhan segala hal. "Jadi? Apa kau sudah siap?"

Luhan memandang kedua tangannya dengan lesu, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan ide latihan ini. Namun jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya, ia tahu, maka ia sendirilah yang akan menjadi korbannya. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kekuatannya, kebanggaannya, ia mengetahui itu semua sehabis membaca codex yang diberikan Baekhyun kemarin. Betapa ia harus menjunjung tinggi kekuatannya, karena kaum Exology menganggap itu adalah hadiah dari para dewa.

Sambil menarik napas dalam, Luhan menatap Jonghyun dengan sorot mata yang teguh, ia akan melakukan ini semua apapun resikonya. Ia harus mengetahui jati dirinya sendiri, dan itu dimulai dengan latihan mengendalikan kekuatannya. "Aku siap."

~oOo~

Suho kini sedang berdiri sambil memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa bawahan mereka. Ia bisa melihat ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan serius sambil sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia mengerti apa yang bawahannya ucapkan. Sementara ibunya, nampak sedang menginstruksikan beberapa dayang untuk mempersiapkan sesuatu, seingat Suho tidak ada acara apapun di dalam waktu dekat ini, apa lagi setelah kejadian pesta dansa itu, tidak mungkin ibunya sedang merencanakan pesta lain.

"Hari yang sibuk bukan?" Minho berkata di sebelahnya, "ayah dan ibu dari tadi tidak henti-hentinya bekerja."

"Tentu saja, itu sudah kewajiban bagi seorang Raja dan Ratu untuk selalu bekerja." Kali ini Jinri yang menyahut, "Mam dan Dad sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu."

Ketiga bersaudara itu sedang berdiri agak jauh dari singgasana Raja dan Ratu, sambil memperhatikan kedua orang tua mereka sibuk bekerja. Suho menatap beberapa pelayan yang nampak berkeliaran dengan ribut di istana, jarang sekali istana terliat ramai seperti ini, karena ibu mereka tidak begitu suka dengan keributan. Benar kata Jinri, mereka seperti sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu. "Apa kita akan kedatangan tamu?"

Minho mengernyit, "siapa yang mau berkunjung di saat-saat seperti ini? Raja dari 4 wilayah tidak akan mungkin berkunjung sekarang, mereka pasti tahu keadaan di pusat seperti apa."

"Atau mungkin Dad akan mengundang Raja Helian ke sini untuk membahas penyerangan kemarin malam." Jinri mengibaskan rambutnya, lalu menyadari bahwa kedua kakak lelakinya sedang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan tajam. "Apa? Aku mungkin saja benar, kan?"

Suho semakin resah, "hubungan ayah dan Raja Helian nampaknya semakin akrab semenjak gencatan senjata."

"Ya, thanks to you mereka berhasil melakukan gencatan senjata. Tapi bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Midgard dan Helheim bisa berdamai jika ayah dan Raja Helian sudah berdamai. Tidak akan ada perang lagi." Minho menepuk bahu Suho dengan bangga.

"Itu dia yang membuatku khawatir, mengapa hubungan ayah dan Raja Helian bisa menjadi baik secepat ini? Midgard dan Helheim sudah berperang beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, dan akan berdamai dalam hitungan tahun saja? Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini." Suho berkata.

Jinri berdecak, "bukannya kau tidak tertarik dengan urusan kerajaan? Mengapa sekarang kau nampak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di istana?"

Minho menatap adik bungsunya dengan tatapan tajam, "Jinri—"

Suho menghela nafas, "tidak, Jinri benar. Aku memang tidak tertarik dengan kerajaan namun tidak berarti kalau aku juga tidak peduli. Aku masih menjadi pewaris sah tahta kerajaan Midgard sampai nanti jika aku benar-benar menolak untuk menjadi pewaris. Dan tentu saja masih ada kemungkinan kalau aku akan melanjutkan posisi ayah sebagai Raja Midgard, tidak ada yang salah kan?"

Minho dan Jinri terdiam mendengar penjelasan Suho, mereka masih terdiam ketika Suho menghentikan salah satu pelayan yang sedang berlalu lalang sambil membawa setumpuk kertas, untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang di rencanakan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Dengan segala hormat, Yang Mulia Pangeran Junmyeon, ku dengan dari Ratu bahwa mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut kedatangan tamu." Kata pelayan itu.

Suho dan Minho terkesiap sementara Jinri melotot kaget.

"Siapa?" tanya Minho penasaran.

Pelayan itu terlihat ragu sebelum menjawab, "Dengan segala hormat, Pangeran dan Putri. Aku tidak yakin jika Baginda Ratu memperbolehkan kami membocorkannya kepada kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa," Suho memasang senyum malaikatnya, dan pelayan itu terlihat goyah. "Kau bisa memberi tahu kami."

"Siapa tamu itu? Katakan kepada kami." Minho bertanya sekali lagi.

Jinri mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah pucat pelayan itu, "oh, ayolah! Jangan bertingkah seakan-akan kami adalah anak kecil yang tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengetahui apa-apa selain makan." Ia dengan tidak sabar membuka kipas lipatnya.

Pelayan itu nampak susah payah menelan liurnya sendiri sebelum menjawab. "Baginda Raja dan Ratu telah mengundang Raja Helian untuk berkunjung, seminggu lagi."

Suho terdiam. Minho menahan nafasnya. Jinri berhenti mengipasi dirinya sendiri. Pelayan itu mengundurkan diri setelah Minho memberinya isyarat untuk pergi. Suho memijat pelipisnya, terlalu banyak pikiran di kepalanya saat ini; Luhan, asal usul Luhan, orang tua Luhan, Chanyeol yang ceroboh, Baekhyun yang cerewet, Kai yang terlalu santai, Lay yang suka menghilang, sampai Sehun yang suasana hatinya selalu buruk.

Sehun.

Tubuh Suho membeku ketika mengingat tentang Sehun. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan bocah lelaki itu? Tanpa berpikir panjang, Suho segera berlari meninggalkan Minho dan Jinri, ia dengan terburu-buru menaiki kereta kudanya dan memacu kudanya agar ia dapat segera sampai di rumahnya dan menghampiri Sehun. Suho bahkan tidak menghiraukan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya, yang sewatu-waktu bisa membuatnya sakit. Namun sekarang pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Sehun.

Sehun tidak boleh mengetahui semua hal ini.

~oOo~

Latihan untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya ternyata tidak semudah yang Luhan pikirkan. Jonghyun sudah berusaha untuk menyuruh Luhan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya secara paksa, namun berkali-kali Luhan telah gagal. Dari semua benda yang ada di ruangan ini, Luhan baru berhasil mengangkat benda-benda ringan seperti pisau, namun belum berhasil menggerakkannya. Ia dapat melihat guratan lelah di wajah Jonghyun, tapi nampaknya lelaki itu masih sabar mengajari Luhan.

"Cobalah untuk menggerakkan pisau itu, jangan hanya mengangkatnya di udara." Kata Jonghyun.

Luhan mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya dan berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi kepada pisau di hadapannya, ia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan adanya aliran kekuatan yang membanjiri tubuhnya bagaikan di siram oleh air asam. Ia bisa merasakannya sampai ke ujung-ujung jarinya yang dingin, ia tahu ia bisa mengendalikan itu, maka Luhan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya di tangan kanannya dan berusaha menggerakkan pisau itu.

Bergeraklah, bergeraklah.

Namun suara pisau yang terjatuh membuat Luhan kehilangan konsentrasinya dalam sekejap. Luhan menghela nafasnya sambil melihat pisau yang kini sudah tergeletak di lantai ruang latihan, ia gagal untuk menggerakkan pisau itu. Ia menatap Jonghyun dengan pandangan bersalah, namun lelaki itu hanya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, ini masih latihan pertamamu, masih ada latihan-latihan selanjutnya." Jonghyun berkata sambil mengambil pisau yang dijatuhkan Luhan dan meletakkannya di meja. "Ayo istirahat sebentar."

Jonghyun memberikan Luhan sebotol air minum, dan Luhan langsung menghabiskannya dalam satu teguk. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk-duduk di lantai ruang latihan sambil menetralkan nafas mereka yang memburu akibat latihan. Pakaian Luhan sudah basah oleh keringat, namun Jonghyun masih terlihat segar, nampaknya semua latihan yang telah ia lakukan telah membuatnya terbiasa.

"Apa besok kau akan melatihku lagi?" tanya Luhan.

Jonghyun menyeka keringat di dahinya sebelum menjawab, "tidak, kita akan berlatih lagi lusa. Besok, kau akan di beri pengajaran mengenai sejarah kaum Exology, bukan denganku pastinya."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa itu perlu? Baekhyun sudah memberiku codex—"

"Membaca saja tidak cukup," Jonghyun menggeleng. "Penjelasan dari gurumu besok akan menjawab seluruh pertanyaanmu lebih jelas dibanding codex."

"Dan, siapakah guruku besok?"

Jonghyun mengedikkan bahunya, "entahlah, mungkin guru yang sama dengan guru Sehun dulu. Taeyeon adalah guru yang baik." Ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Luhan berdiri, setelah Luhan berhasil berdiri, Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk celananya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel dan menyeringai, "latihan kita cukup sampai di sini saja, istirahatlah yang cukup. Sampai ketemu dua hari lagi."

~oOo~

Kai berdiri di hadapan sebuah pintu yang familiar baginya. Sehun di belakangnya sedang mencoba untuk melakukan tawar menawar dengan salah satu pedagang kaki lima yang kebetulan lewat di depan mereka tadi. Sehun tertarik dengan salah satu barang dagangannya namun sang pedagang memberinya harga yang mahal setelah melihat penampilan 'mewah' Sehun. Maka itu terjadilah tawar menawar diantara kedua orang itu.

"Dasar pedagang licik nan keji." Sehun menggerutu sambil meletakkan barang yang baru saja ia dapatkan setelah melewati proses tawar menawar yang panjang di kantung jaketnya, "jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku bersumpah akan melemparkannya ke kandang Orge."

"Kau dan obsesimu terhadap Orge," Kai berkata santai.

Sehun mendongak menatap bangunan yang berdiri menjulang dihadapan mereka, "Club Pandemonium." Ia membaca nama bangunan itu keras-keras, "Lagi? Kim Jongin, aku tidak tahu ternyata kau suka sekali mengunjungi tempat macam ini. Atau kau memiliki affair dengan salah satu wanita ular disini? Atau bahkan dengan Goblin?"

Kai memutar matanya, "hentikan itu, Hun. Aku membawamu ke sini karena sensor yang diberikan Suho menyatakan bahwa ada aktifitas iblis di dalam sini." Ia melirik Sehun yang masih belum bereaksi, "kita harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam sini."

Sehun mendorong pintu utama club itu agar terbuka, "kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?" lalu masuk ke dalam club itu, di susul oleh Kai di belakangnya.

Suasana club tidak jauh berbeda dengan ketika terakhir kali mereka berkunjung ke sini. Mungkin karena memang sekarang masih siang hari, aktivitas di dalam tidak begitu padat. Hanya ada beberapa goblin yang berlalu lalang sambil membawa botol-botol gin, seorang wanita ular yang sedang terduduk di pojokan bar menatap Sehun dan Kai dengan pandangan menggoda, dan beberapa kaum darah merah sedang duduk-duduk di kursi bar, sebagian sedang berbincang dan sebagian lagi sudah kolaps.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Sehun berkata sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Aku sudah janjian dengan salah satu kenalanku di sini, ayo, akan ku perkenalkan kau dengannya." Kai berkata sambil memimpin jalan untuk menuju bagian club yang lebih dalam.

"Menjijikan," Sehun menampilkan wajah gelinya ketika mereka melewati segerombolan goblin yang sedang menjarah tas milik seorang lelaki kaum darah merah yang sudah kolaps, beberapa goblin bahkan mencoba untuk menelanjangi lelaki itu. "Mereka masih melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bermoral seperti ini pada siang hari."

Kai memilih untuk mengabaikan kejadian itu dan fokus untuk mencari kenalannya. Sehun, di sisi lain, sibuk mengomentari pemandangan yang menurutnya 'menjijikan' dan 'tidak bermoral' lainnya yang terjadi di club itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka di suguhi pemandangan seperti ini, namun Sehun tetap saja masih mengomentarinya.

"Ah itu dia!" ekspresi wajah Kai berubah menj adi cerah ketika ia sudah menemukan orang yang dicari-carinya. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Kai dan melihat ada seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi bar yang terletak di pojokan. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, penampilan lelaki itu memang terlihat eksentrik. Sehun bahkan harus menyipitkan matanya ketika pakaian lelaki itu memantulkan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata, namun Kai tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali, ia bahkan duduk di hadapan lelaki itu dengan santai.

"Sibuk dengan perhiasanmu, Kibum?"

Lelaki yang di panggil Kibum itu mendongak dan menatap Kai dengan jengkel, "sudah kubilang padamu untuk tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu, dasar Exology bedebah." Ia mendecih, dan Sehun dapat melihat ekspresi pongah di wajah lelaki itu, mengingatkannya kepada Baekhyun. "kalau kau ingin mendapat bantuanku, kau harus ikut cara mainku."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan-akan ia menyerah, "Key, aku butuh semua informasimu mengenai penyerbuan mendadak yang dilakukan oleh raksasa es kemarin malam."

"Kau mencari informasi yang mahal, anak muda. Kau tahu dengan wajah rupawanmu itu saja tidak cukup untuk menggodaku—"

"Warlock." Sehun berkata dengan spontan.

Key menatap ke arah Sehun, seakan-akan ia baru menyadari keberadaannya di sebelah Kai, dan ia terkesiap. "Kau? Aku tahu siapa kau." ia menyipitkan matanya, bermaksud untuk menilai penampilan Sehun. "Sehun, pengendali angin dan udara, putra dari—"

"Cukup." Suara Sehun terdengar tegas dan dingin, Kai menatap parabatainya itu dengan khawatir. Ia tahu, Sehun tidak senang jika keluarganya di bawa-bawa setiap harus berurusan dengan kaum Helian. "Kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya, langsung berikan saja informasi yang Kai tanyakan."

Key menegakkan duduknya, pandangannya menjadi lebih waspada dari sebelumnya. "Harus ku akui, aku benci jika berurusan dengan salah satu penerus dari—" ia melirik Sehun yang melotot ke arahnya, Key mengibaskan tangannya. "Tapi, karena kau berjanji akan membayarku dengan sesuatu yang bagus, aku akan senang hati akan berbagi informasi. Nah, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Semua," Kai berkata sambil menyodorkan sekantung emas, "semua yang kau ketahui dari kejadian kemarin. Entah itu hanya desas-desus diantara para Helian yang ada di Midgard atau di Helheim, atau kebenaran yang kau ketahui."

"Hmm." Key mengambil emas itu dari meja dan menuangkannya ke telapak tangannya, "aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui siapa pelaku pembuka portal menuju Niflheim."

"Jung Ilhoon." Ujar Sehun.

Key mengangguk sambil mengelus emas di tangannya, "kita semua tahu kalau dia ada hubungan darah dengan Ratu Utara. Dan kita semua tahu apa julukan sang Ratu Utara yang terkenal."

"Ice princess." Kali ini Kai yang bersuara.

"Bukannya aku menuduh kalau Ratu Utara memiliki 'hubungan' dengan raksasa es atau apa. Tapi, menurut desas-desus yang beredar, ada suatu sihir gelap yang bersumber dari Muspellheim yang sedang bekerja. Dan entah bagaimana, sihir itu telah berhasil mengacaukan berbagai hal, salah satunya melemahkan perjalanan antar dimensi."

Sehun dan Kai terguncang, "maksudmu, portal melemah?"

Key mengedikkan bahunya, lalu menuangkan kembali emas-emasnya ke dalam kantung. "Bisa dikatakan begitu. Namun, aku tidak tahu bagaimana Ilhoon bisa membuka portal secepat itu, meskipun ia memiliki kemampuan untuk membuka dan menutup portal sesuka hatinya, portal menuju Niflheim adalah portal yang sangat sulit untuk di buka. Bahkan untuk warlock sekalipun."

"Tapi mengapa harus Niflheim? Kalau Ilhoon memang ingin memporak porandakan Midgard, ia bisa saja membuka portal langsung menuju Helheim."

Key tertawa, "Oh, itu bisa saja ia lakukan, jika di Midgard tidak ada seseorang yang menghalanginya untuk membuka portal." Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh arti, "bagaimana denganmu, bocah? Apakah sensormu tidak bekerja sama sekali?"

Sehun menggeram pelan, ia dapat merasakan tangan Kai meremas jari-jarinya, menahannya untuk tidak lepas kendali. "Aku—entahlah, seperti ada yang menghalangi sensorku untuk bekerja."

"Bisa saja kau dikelilingi sihir hitam. Sensor yang kau miliki tidak akan bekerja jika ada sesuatu yang 'alami' seperti sihir hitam, berada di dekatnya."

Kai mengernyit, "kenapa begitu?"

Key menggelengkan kepalanya, semacam gestur keprihatinan, namun Kai melihatnya seperti gestur dasar-bocah-bodoh. "Sensor yang dimiliki oleh anak muda ini, berbeda dengan sensor-sensor buatan yang dimiliki oleh kau." Ia menunjuk Kai menggunakan dagunya, "sensor yang Sehun miliki adalah alami, jika bertemu dengan sihir hitam yang juga merupakan kekuatan 'alami', maka kau tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi."

"Tapi tidak ada pengguna sihir hitam di antara kita," Kai menatap Key dengan pandangan menuntut, "Sehun mungkin saja mendapat gangguan lain."

"Mungkin itu setahu kau saja, kan? Kau tidak bisa mempercayai seseorang semudah itu sekarang, apa lagi setelah kejadian Ilhoon yang mengkhianati kalian." Key memasang ekspresi pongah, lagi-lagi mengingatkan Sehun akan Baekhyun. "Percayalah padaku anak muda, aku telah hidup cukup lama untuk merasakan asam garam kehidupan ini."

"Kau ingin kita berburuk sangka satu sama lain? Kau mengadu domba kami?"

Key memutar matanya, bosan, "seperti aku tidak punya kerjaan lain saja selain mengadu domba kaum Exology." Ia bangkit dari duduknya, memasukkan sekantung emas yang tadi diberikan Kai ke dalam saku baju bling-blingnya. Ia lalu menatap Kai dan Sehun bergantian dengan tatapan yang sulit di jelaskan, "sudah cukup banyak informasi yang kuberikan kepada kalian. Satu hal yang pasti, aku yakin sensor Sehun tidak sepenuhnya rusak, kalian harus mencari tahu sendiri apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Nah, kalau kau ingin menyumbangkan sebagian emas kalian lagi kepadaku, kau tahu bagaimana cara menghubungiku."

~oOo~

"Kai dan Sehun sudah kau beritahu mengenai hal ini?"

Suho menggeleng pelan sembari menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sedih. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berdiri di halaman depan rumah, hanya di temani oleh cahaya dari lampu taman. Suho baru saja memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar, namun sesuatu yang ia temukan di halaman depan membuatnya berteriak untuk memanggil Baekhyun yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Mereka belum pulang, sudah hampir tengah malam." Suho terdengar khawatir, Baekhyun tahu, selain menjadi sosok 'tuan rumah' Suho juga mereka anggap sebagai panutan, sebagai seorang 'kakak'. Seluruh penghuni rumah sekarang tinggal jauh dari keluarga masing-masing, di rumah ini mereka bergantung dengan satu sama lain, seperti keluarga sungguhan. Mungkin bagi Chanyeol dan Luhan yang sudah yatim piatu, makna keluarga adalah sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi mereka, atau bagi Kai dan Lay, bagi Baekhyun sendiri juga, atau bahkan Sehun.

Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak setiap kali ia memikirkan Sehun, ia tahu bahwa seharusnya ia tidak memikirkan lelaki lain ketika ia sudah di miliki oleh lelaki lain. Namun, pemikiran akan Sehun—akan tubuh tingginya, wajahnya yang tampan dan berbahaya di saat yang bersamaan, seperti peri, rambutnya yang sehalus sutra, cara berbicaranya, logat asingnya, cara lelaki itu bergerak, cara lelaki itu menatap dunia ini seakan-akan semua orang dihadapannya adalah musuh yang harus diwaspadai, dan cara ia menatap Baekhyun—membuat Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutnya, memikirkan Sehun membuatnya senang dan waswas di saat yang bersamaan. Seakan-akan, memikirkan Sehun adalah sesuatu yang terlarang, sesuatu yang tabu.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang meninggalkan ini semua, tapi yang pasti sepertinya orang itu memiliki dendam terhadap salah satu dari kita." Suho menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak," suara Baekhyun terdengar lambat namun serius, "tidak terhadap kita semua, hanya beberapa orang di antara kita yang merupakan incarannya."

Suho memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat resah. "Aku takut kau benar, Baek. Aku benar-benar harus memberitahu Kai dan Sehun mengenai ini." Lalu ia menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu masuk, membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menyusul Suho yang sudah memasuki rumah terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan sebuah pesan besar yang di tuliskan ke tanah menggunakan sesuatu yang tajam, yang entah dimaksudkan untuk siapa, bertuliskan :

TUNGGU AKU, PANGERAN.


	6. Oblivion

Chapter 5: Oblivion

" _Never let the meaning of your love light escape to the dark nothingness of oblivion."_

― Sorin Cerin, Wisdom Collection: The Book of Wisdom

~oOo~

Luhan tidak begitu menyukai sarapan pagi ini.

Ia terbangun dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan berpikir sangat lama, sehingga ketika ia tersadar dari lamunannya, Luhan baru menyadari bahwa ia telah terduduk di depan cermin selama 30 menit. Ia bergegas untuk mandi, berpikir bahwa ia sudah telat untuk sarapan, dan berlari di sepanjang lorong. Membuka pintu ruang makan sambil terengah-engah, hanya untuk mendapatkan Sehun yang sedang duduk sambil menyantap sarapannya dengan semangat.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Luhan sambil duduk dikursinya.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "belum bangun, sepertinya."

Luhan melirik jam dinding yang tertempel di sebelah barat ruangan, "sudah jam 7 dan mereka belum bangun?"

"Mereka bisa menjadi pemalas juga kadang-kadang."

Luhan tidak membalas perkataan Sehun, karena perutnya sudah berteriak ingin di isi. Ia mengambil 2 lembar roti panggang dari rak roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai, Sehun menyodorkan poci teh yang langsung di terima dengan semangat oleh Luhan. Tidak ada sarapan yang lebih baik selain secangkir teh di pagi hari.

"Bagaimana latihanmu kemarin?" Sehun bertanya, dan Luhan terkejut ketika lelaki arogan itu _peduli_ dengan latihannya kemarin. _Hentikan pemikiran konyolmu, Sehun hanya berusaha untuk ramah tamah_ , batinnya menjerit.

"Um, baik?" Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa, karena masih syok akan pertanyaan Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

Sehun nampak fokus dengan makanannya sebelum membalas lagi, "latihan pertama memang sulit, kalau kau serius, kau dapat menguasai kekuatanmu dengan mudah."

"Tidak semudah memahami semua ini," Luhan menghela nafas, tanpa sadar bahwa ia telah mengeluh kepada Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan alis di angkat, heran akan sikap Luhan yang seperti ini. Namun sebenarnya, Sehun mengerti perasaan lelaki itu, bingung akan jati dirimu sendiri, seakan-akan dunia telah mengkhianatimu. Luhan yang sadar bahwa ia sedang di perhatikan oleh Sehun, segera menyibukkan dirinya dengan roti panggangnya, berusaha mengabaikan eksistensi Sehun di ruangan itu. Tetapi semua itu sia-sia, karena ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk membalas tatapan Sehun, ia berkali-kali berusaha untuk menahan pandangannya agar tetap tertuju kepada roti di hadapannya, namun matanya berkhianat dan akhirnya Luhan membalas tatapan Sehun.

Indah. Satu kata yang melambangkat mata Sehun. Bagi Luhan, mata Sehun bagaikan berlian hitam yang dipoles berkali-kali hingga mengkilap. Sehun menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang seakan-akan menarik Luhan agar terjebak di dalam hitam mata Sehun. Pandangan Sehun sulit untuk dimengerti Luhan, namun pada akhirnya Sehun memutuskan kontak mata mereka sambil tertawa, dan Luhan merasakan kekecewaan membuncah di dadanya hingga terasa ngilu, dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena merasakan hal seperti itu.

"Lanjutkan saja sarapanmu." Katanya sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya.

Tepat ketika Sehun selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, pintu ruang makan terbuka kembali dan muncullah Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Lay. Baekhyun dengan rambutnya yang basah, Chanyeol dengan cengiran bodohnya, dan Lay dengan lesung pipinya.

"Rajin sekali kalian bangun sepagi ini," Chanyeol berkata sambil menguap.

"Hanya demi menguasai telur dan muffin pagi hari ini." Ujar Sehun sambil memasukkan sepotong muffin ke dalam mulutnya.

Lay memperhatikan meja dengan pandangan tidak suka, "kau sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah dari muffin kita? _Et tu, brute_!"

"Masih banyak roti panggang dan bacon yang tersisa." Sehun mengangkat bahunya santai.

"Aku butuh susu." Baekhyun berkata sambil matanya mencari-cari susu di meja, namun pergerakkan matanya terhenti ketika ia melihat Sehun menyodorkan secawan susu kehadapannya. Baekhyun tersenyum berterima kasih kepada Sehun, dan dibalas dengan senyuman kecil dari lelaki itu. Luhan lagi-lagi merasakan ada hal yang mengganjal di antara Sehun dan Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

Suho dan Kai masuk ke ruang makan beberapa menit kemudian. Suho terlihat segar sementara Kai masih menguap berkali-kali. Luhan tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rambut Kai yang berantakkan, ia harus menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak melompat dan menata rambut biru gelap itu. Suho segera duduk di ujung meja sesudah ia menghampiri Lay dan mengelus kepala lelaki itu dengan penuh perasaan sambil tersenyum.

Luhan membelakkan matanya melihat interaksi di antara Suho dan Lay, ia dengan cepat menatap Sehun untuk bertanya, dan di balas dengan senyuman penuh arti dari lelaki itu. Luhan merona, namun ia mengerti apa jawaban Sehun, Suho dan Lay memang berkencan.

"Aku sudah melihat pesan yang berada di taman," kata Kai memecah keheningan, "Suho hyung, kau harus hati-hati, pesan itu jelas-jelas di tujukkan kepadamu."

Suho menggeleng pelan, "aku punya firasat pesan itu bukan untukku. Memang tertulis 'Pangeran' di situ, namun kita semua tahu aku bukan satu-satunya Pangeran di sini, kan?"

Luhan bisa melihat tubuh Kai menegang, pemuda tan itu menatap Sehun yang duduk di seberangnya. Namun Sehun masih sibuk dengan sarapannya, lelaki itu sepertinya tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai ataupun Suho.

"Pesan itu bukan untuk Kai juga kan?" Chanyeol berkata ragu, Baekhyun di sebelahnya tersenyum resah lalu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, bermaksud untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan melemahkan pertahanan kalian, kita tidak tahu siapa Pangeran yang di maksud, namun tidak ada salahnya kan untuk berjaga-jaga?" ujar Lay.

"Pesan apa?" Luhan baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai pesan yang mereka bahas.

Baekhyun menoleh kepada Luhan, "pesan yang tertinggal di halaman depan semalam, bertuliskan 'Tunggu aku, Pangeran.' Entah itu di tujukan untuk Suho atau Kai atau—"

"Siapapun yang meninggalkan pesan itu pasti mengenal kita semua, sebaiknya jangan terlalu sering berhubungan dengan orang luar." Sehun tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Baekhyun, piring sarapannya sudah kosong sekarang, nampaknya ia sudah selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Tapi aku perlu kembali ke flat lamaku," Luhan mengeluarkan protes, "kau tahu aku tidak mungkin selamanya tinggal di sini."

"Luhan, sayang, kau diperbolehkan tinggal di sini selama apapun yang kau mau. Lebih tepatnya, lebih baik kau tinggal di sini bersama kami. Kau seorang Exology sekarang, dan tidak orang selain kami yang tahu akan hal itu. Kau tidak bisa lagi tinggal di antara kaum darah merah dan menyembunyikan kekuatanmu, jika mereka mengetahui kalau kau adalah seorang Exology, itu akan menjadi akhir dari hidupmu." Kata Lay, tangannya menyentuh tangan Luhan dengan ringan.

Suho menatap Luhan, "kau adalah sesuatu yang berbeda, aku tidak menjanjikan keselamatanmu di luar sana. Kau boleh kembali ke flat mu setidaknya setelah kita menemukan asal usulmu dan kau sudah berhasil mengendalikan kekuatanmu."

Semua orang di ruangan itu menatap Luhan, dan Luhan merasa canggung di tatap seintens itu oleh orang banyak, ia tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Namun nampaknya di rumah ini ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian untuk jangka waktu yang panjang.

Luhan menghela nafas, "tapi setidaknya boleh kah aku mengunjungi flat ku untuk mengambil beberapa barang? Yah, kau tahu, barang-barang untuk memberiku rasa nyaman di sini."

"Ah, ya tentu saja, namun kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri," Suho melirik ke arah Kai dan Sehun, "Kai? Sehun?"

"Aku saja," Sehun berujar, "kebetulan aku harus membeli beberapa barang di kota."

Luhan menahan nafasnya ketika ide menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Sehun terlintas di pikirannya.

"Aku ada janji dengan seorang kenalan." Ujar Kai.

"Sudah di putuskan kalau begitu, kalian bisa berangkat nanti siang." Suho berkata final. Namun tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dan seorang lelaki tinggi memasuki ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa, ia membungkuk hormat kepada Suho lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga lelaki itu.

Ekspresi Suho terlihat kaget sebelum ia berkata, "izinkan mereka masuk." Lalu lelaki tinggi tadi segera bergegas untuk keluar ruangan dan pintu tertutup di belakangnya.

"Ada apa? Siapa yang datang?" tanya Lay.

Suho menatap mereka dengan resah, "jaga sikap kalian. Ada tamu yang datang ke sini."

"Yang benar saja!" Sehun mengerang, "sarapan indah kita di ganggu oleh orang lain."

"Jaga muffin mu, Hun. Siapa tahu tamu kita menyukai muffin juga." Kai menyeringai.

Pintu terbuka lagi, Luhan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ia terkejut ketika melihat sesosok wanita cantik yang familiar, wanita itu mengenakan gaun berwarna putih gading yang elegan, dan sebuah mahkota tersemat di kepalanya yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah seorang ratu. Luhan sangat mengenal wanita ini, ia selalu melihat wanita ini dulu ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah neneknya di wilayah utara Midgard, Arda.

"Ratu Sooyeon," Suho berdiri untuk menyambut wanita itu, "suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk menerima Anda menjadi tamu di sini."

"Pangeran Junmyeon," Ratu Sooyeon menunduk untuk memberi hormat kepada Suho, meskipun ia adalah seorang Ratu, namun Suho tetap saja memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi dibandingnya. "Tidak usah mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk, aku hanya datang untuk berkunjung cepat kesini."

Suho duduk kembali di kursinya, "jadi, apa yang membawa Anda untuk berkunjung ke sini?"

Ratu Sooyeon memasang senyum dingin, "kemarin utusan ayahmu datang untuk memberikan undangan kepadaku, kau tahu apa isi undangannya?" ia berjalan untuk mendekati Suho dan melemparkan sebuah kertas tebal ke meja makan.

Di luar dugaan, Suho tidak mengambil undangan itu, "undangan untuk menyambut Raja Helian, aku tahu."

Luhan bisa mendengar Sehun mengeluarkan suara tercekat dari tenggorokannya, sontak itu membuat Kai dan Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya dengan raut wajah tegang. Ratu Sooyeon sepertinya mendengar Sehun dan ia menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, "Ah! Kau masih di sini rupanya." Lalu pandangannya beralih kepada Kai, "Kau juga masih di sini, eh? Kim Jongin? Tidak merindukan ayahmu?"

"Kau tidak harus peduli apakah aku merindukan ayahku atau tidak," suara Kai terdengar dingin.

"Masih dingin seperti biasa, tidak berubah sama sekali, eh?" Ratu Sooyeon melirik ke arah Kai dengan masam, dibalas dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian oleh Kai. Luhan mengira sepertinya mereka memiliki sejarah yang buruk.

"Kembali ke topik pembicaraan," Suho berkata tajam, "maksud kedatangan Anda kesini apa, Yang Mulia Ratu Utara? Kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau aku tidak begitu menyukai untuk ikut campur urusan kerajaan, jadi jika kau ingin mengetahui informasi apapun dariku, itu tidak akan berhasil."

Ratu Sooyeon melambaikan tangannya, "aku ke sini bukan untuk itu. Aku ke sini untuk menawarkan sesuatu kepadamu," ia tersenyum misterius lalu melanjutkan. "Kemarin malam, salah satu pengawalku menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan di halaman istanaku. Kau tahu itu apa? Sebuah tulisan. Tulisan yang aku yakin ditujukan untukku karena disitu tertulis 'TUNGGU AKU, RATU.""

Suho tertegun, namun dengan cepat ia dapat menyembunyikannya, "dan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bantuanmu, tentu saja." Ratu Sooyeon menoleh ke arah Sehun, "hanya sensor yang dimiliki oleh kau yang bisa melacak siapa pelaku teror ini. Aku ingin kau mencari tahu mengenai teror ini untukku, sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikan dukunganku kepada kalian."

Bibir Sehun berkedut masam, "kupikir adikmu bisa melakukannya untukmu."

"Jangan membawa-bawa Soojung kedalam urusan ini!" Ratu Sooyeon memekik, "tidak akan kubiarkan kau—"

"Masa lalu ya masa lalu," Sehun menyenderkan badannya ke kursi, "jangan membawa-bawa konflik masa lalu ke masa sekarang." Ia menyeringai ke arah Kai yang juga balik menyeringai ke arahnya.

Ratu Sooyeon nampaknya sedang berusaha untuk tidak meledakkan amarahnya di ruang makan, "kau harus membantuku." Wanita itu menyomot satu muffin dari piring Sehun, "dukunganku akan sangat berguna bagi kalian nanti." Dengan itu, Ratu Sooyeon melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruang makan, meninggalkan para lelaki yang terduduk di meja makan dalam diam.

Luhan dapat melihat raut wajah tiap-tiap orang berbeda-beda, Suho hanya menghela nafas pasrah sementara Lay menggenggam tangannya penuh perhatian, seakan-akan ia sedang menguatkan Suho dengan kekuatan _healing_ nya. Chanyeol terlihat kaku, Baekhyun melirik Sehun dengan ragu, Kai dengan raut wajah jengkelnya, dan Sehun yang cemberut sambil menatap piringnya.

"Muffin-ku berkurang satu," ujar Sehun sedih.

Kai mendengus, "sudah ku duga tamu kita menyukai muffin."

~oOo~

Jalanan di kota sangat ramai hingga rasanya Luhan ingin meledak saking tidak sabarnya.

Suho telah mengizinkannya untuk kembali ke flat lamanya di kota—dengan di dampingi Sehun—untuk mengambil beberapa barang-barang pribadi yang tidak bisa ia tinggali begitu saja. Karena jarak ke kota dari rumah Suho agak jauh, jadi mereka terpaksa menaiki kereta kuda milik Suho sampai ke perbatasan kota, awalnya Sehun ingin mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kereta kuda, namun Luhan teringat jika kaum darah merah tidak begitu menyukai kereta kuda yang biasanya dimiliki oleh kaum Exology. Jadi, mereka terpaksa untuk jalan kaki menuju flat Luhan yang berada di tengah-tengah kota.

Perjalanan mereka sangat canggung, mulut Luhan gatal ingin bertanya ini itu kepada Sehun, namun pemuda itu terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sehun yang awalnya berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Luhan, memelankan langkahnya untuk memberi tahu Luhan bahwa mereka sedang melewati patung monumen Raja Haneul yang memiliki kekuatan telekinetik, sama seperti Luhan. Lalu ia juga menjelaskan peristiwa ketika Raja itu mendepak kaum Helian dari Midgard untuk pergi dan membangun alam sendiri beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan hubungan _parabatai_ di antara kau dan Kai," Luhan berkata ketika Sehun sudah selesai dengan kisah Raja Haneul-nya. "Maksud dari _'hubungan persaudaraan yang lebih kuat daripada hubungan apapun._ ' Apa maksudnya itu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "parabatai itu, yah, singkatnya, apa yang kurasakan akan Kai rasakan juga, jika ada sesuatu yang menyakitiku, Kai akan merasakannya juga, jika aku tenggelam, meskipun Kai berada di daratan ia akan merasa seperti sedang tenggelam juga, jika ada anak panah yang menuju ke arahku, Kai harus menghadangnya, begitu pula sebaliknya."

"Kalian terdengar seperti saling mencintai," Luhan bergumam.

Sehun tertawa singkat, "parabatai tidak diperbolehkan untuk saling mencintai, itu melanggar etika. Kita ini adalah satu jiwa dalam dua raga, kita akan merasa lebih kuat berkali-kali lipat jika bertarung bersisian." Mereka berbelok ke arah kiri, orang-orang nampak tidak sebanyak di jalan utama tadi, Luhan bisa bernapas dengan lega sekarang.

"Kalian nampaknya memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik dengan Ratu Utara." Luhan berkata sambil memiringkan tubuhnya agar tidak bersenggolan dengan pejalan kaki lain.

"Sebenarnya, hanya hubunganku dan Ratu Utara saja yang tidak baik. Kai bersikap menjengkelkan di hadapan Ratu Utara karena ia parabataiku, karena sudah pasti ia berada di pihakku."

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Sehun menyeringai, ia membalikkan badannya agar menatap Luhan, "kau banyak bertanya, ya?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, "kau tidak bisa menyalahkan rasa keingin tahuan seseorang."

Sehun melompat kecil untuk menghindari genangan air, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya agar bisa membantu Luhan untuk melompat juga, satu gerakan sopan yang membuat jantung Luhan jungkir balik di tempatnya. "Bisa di bilang, aku telah melakukan perbuatan yang tidak menyenangkan bagi sang Ratu kepada adiknya." Sehun berhenti untuk bertanya kepada Luhan, "yang mana bangunan flatmu?"

Luhan menunjuk sebuah gedung cokelat tinggi di ujung jalan, "gedung itu."

Sehun mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, Luhan harus berlari kecil agar bisa menyamakan langkah mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan kepada adik Ratu Utara?"

Sehun melirik Luhan dari ujung matanya sebelum menjawab, "Soojung itu perempuan yang naif dan ceroboh. Dulu orang tuanya menjodohkan dirinya dengan Kai—saat itu mereka bahkan belum pernah bertemu satu sama lain—namun Soojung malah menyukaiku. Tentu saja, siapa yang berani menolak pesonaku?" Sehun berkata dengan bangga.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mengetahui fakta kalau Kai pernah di jodohkan dengan adik Ratu Utara, namun Sehun tetap melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Luhan. "Aku ingat saat itu di Istana sedang merayakan perayaan 1 July. Raja Siwon mengundang seluruh kerabatnya untuk menghadiri pesta pribadi di dalam istana. Ayah Kai, Raja Idris, datang membawa Kai yang masih berumur 13 tahun saat itu, bahkan Lay ikut bersama mereka. Begitu pula ayah Soojung, Raja Arda, yang saat itu masih berkuasa. Soojung bahkan baru pertama kali berjumpa denganku dan dia sudah berani menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku, tepat setelah ayahnya dan ayah Kai mengumumkan perjodohan mereka." Ujar Sehun.

"Aku menganggap ucapannya merupakan sesuatu yang konyol, jadi aku berteriak kepada semua orang yang menghadiri pesta itu bahwa Soojung menyukaiku dan baru saja menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan horor, "kau bercanda!"

Namun Sehun hanya menyeringai, "kau harus lihat bagaimana ekspresi Soojung ketika ia mengetahui bahwa pernyataan cintanya telah aku bocorkan ke semua orang. Jadi yang gadis itu lakukan adalah menangis dan berlari keluar ruangan. Ayah dan Ibunya bergegas mengejar Soojung, sementara orang tua Kai mengerjap bingung, Kai tersenyum kepadaku—dan semenjak saat itu kami menjadi dekat!—lalu tiba-tiba seorang perempuan yang lebih tua berjalan ke arahku dan berusaha untuk meninjuku di hadapan semua orang."

"Tentu saja Ratu Sooyeon marah karena kau telah mempermalukan adiknya dihadapan banyak orang." Luhan mendesah.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya cuek, "sayangnya ia gagal meninjuku, aku tidak mau menyakiti perempuan, namun jika perempuan itu menyebalkan maka aku tidak segan lagi untuk membalasnya. Jadi, yang ku lakukan adalah menerbangkan Sooyeon ke udara dengan kekuatan anginku, dan membiarkannya melayang-layang di atas sana, menjerit-jerit seperti maniak sampai kedua orang tuanya datang untuk menyelamatkannya." Sehun tertawa renyah, "perjodohan Kai dan Soojung akhirnya dibatalkan, aku dan Kai menjadi dekat dan kami akhirnya sering berlatih bersama dan ketika kami berumur 15 tahun, Kai memintaku untuk menjadi parabatainya, dan aku menerimanya. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada Soojung untuk hal itu."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tidak percaya, "kau…" ia kehilangan kata-kata. "Benar-benar…"

"Keren, aku tahu." Sehun berhenti secara mendadak, dan tanpa sadar mereka sekarang sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk gedung flat Luhan. "Ayo masuk."

Luhan membimbing jalan mereka untuk memasuki gedung flatnya. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak kembali ke sini, semuanya masih terlihat sama seperti ketika terakhir kali ia memasuki gedung ini. Cat temboknya yang terkelupas, anak tangga yang dilapisi dengan karpet merah, bau asap tembakau dimana-mana, semua ini terasa seperti _rumah_.

"Sepertinya tempat ini sangat nyaman untuk di tinggali." Ujar Sehun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

Luhan mulai menaiki anak tangga yang warna merah karpetnya sudah mulai usang, Sehun dengan diam mengikutinya dari belakang," _you have no idea._ "

Mereka menaiki anak tangga satu persatu dengan pelan, suara-suara seperti dentuman musik, orang tertawa-tawa, hingga suara televisi yang dinyalakan keras-keras mewarnai perjalanan mereka menuju kamar Luhan. Sehun mengernyit ketika melewati satu kamar yang menyetel musik dengan volume maximum.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kaum darah merah menyukai modernisasi." Komentar Sehun, "modernisasi menghapus budaya lama."

"Yah, _kami_ kan tidak memiliki kekuatan super seperti kaum Exology untuk mempermudah pekerjaan kami." Luhan terdiam sebentar ketika menyadari bahwa ia salah bicara. "Maksudku, _mereka_."

Sehun menyeringai, "masih belum bisa melupakan identitas lama, hm?"

Luhan memutar matanya jengkel, "selama 24 tahun aku tumbuh sembari mempercayai fakta bahwa aku adalah kaum darah merah, sulit untuk melepaskannya begitu saja." Luhan berhenti di sebuah kamar dengan nomor 520, pintu cokelat tuanya terlihat lebih kusam daripada terakhir kali Luhan melihatnya, ia memasukkan kunci dan memutar knop pintu dan di suguhi dengan pemandangan ruangan yang familiar, kamarnya.

"Hmmm…" Tanpa seizin pemiliknya, Sehun berjalan mengitari flat Luhan dengan pandangan menilai. "Seperti dugaanku, benar-benar nyaman untuk di tinggali."

Luhan berjalan menuju dapur lalu mengambil sebuah gelas dan menuangkan air ke dalamnya, "kau Exology pertama yang bilang bahwa flatku ini nyaman untuk di tinggali." Ia meminum airnya.

"Benarkah? Jadi sebelum ini, pernah ada Exology yang mendatangi flatmu juga?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk lalu menghitung dengan jarinya, "Jiho pernah mengunjungi flatku sekali dan ia berkata bahwa kamar ini terlalu kecil. Ahra, pemilik flat ini bahkan juga berkata bahwa kamar ini tidak layak untuk di tinggali. Lalu, Ilhoon pernah berkata—"

"Tunggu," Sehun menyela perkataan Luhan, "siapa katamu tadi? Ilhoon? Jung Ilhoon?"

Luhan mengangguk, "ya, Jung Ilhoon. Dia temanku."

Melihat ekspresi kaget Sehun, Luhan mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun mengenal Ilhoon, atau Ilhoon pernah memiliki masalah dengan Sehun mengingat Ilhoon adalah seorang Exology yang sangat suka berkeliaran kesana-kemari mencari masalah. Namun, Luhan terlonjak ketika pergelangan tangannya di genggam oleh Sehun dan wajah lelaki itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"Katakan kepadaku semua hal yang kau ketahui mengenai Ilhoon," dari jarak sedekat ini Luhan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu, membuat ia merinding sendiri.

"A-aku hanya tahu dia seorang Exology, tapi ia tidak memberitahuku apa kekuatannya dan asal-usul keluarganya. Aku pertama kali mengenalnya ketika Jiho memperkenalkannya kepadaku sebagai teman dekatnya. Hanya itu." Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan gugup melihat mata Sehun yang berkilat.

Sehun akhirnya menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan, dan itu membuat Luhan menghela nafas lega diam-diam, "Jiho? Woo Jiho?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun nampaknya berpikir sebentar sebelum mendorong Luhan keluar dari dapur, "ambil semua barang yang kau butuhkan, setelah ini kita akan pergi mendatangi Woo Jiho."

~oOo~

 _saya tau ini ngaret parah..._


End file.
